Humanly in love
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: Bella is an independent young lady with a mind of her own.Edward is the oldest most powerful vampire out there who decides to step out into the open which will stir both the human and vampire world.Bella will be his end or his ilight inspired


**Humanly in love**

_by Impossible Avenues_

Before me there must've been something else of which I do not wish to remember. Yet thoughts are ripping through my head and memories hurt still. Memories that should've died long ago are lingering, bleeding on this wretched soul. **Soul. Life**. There is nothing left. And yet the idea of having had it once hovers and makes me angry with impotence and yearning for that lost human feeling.

**You** … you are all so precious to me for being so fragile, transpiring through life at such speed and yet with so much color and joy. When you're laughing, you're laughing from the heart, when you're crying, you're crying with that sweet bitterness I can no longer feel. When you're aching, you're aching deep inside to then rise like spring flowers after being battered by the blistering winter cold. It's everything you are that I desire most when shimmering lonely in the dark …

**I … The Immortal **

**Sink in with the worldly**

The sun was almost touching the sides of his legs as he was sitting in the bank lobby. He watched ironically enjoying the inevitable. Slowly but surely the light crawled up the long strong legs to shine on his wrists. The skin was like thousands of diamonds all glittering in perfect mild nuances of purple, blue and gold creating a spectacular view. The unbuttoned shirt gave away the same unseen before spectacle while his dark eyes rolled quietly waiting for a reaction from the people standing around. They were all peaking. Funny. And yet no one moved. He was used to it. It was a couple of years since he decided to play it out in the open and reveal to the world his true nature. And, despite his initial reluctance it looked like he had more fans than enemies.

He looked up facing the light. The diamonds shifted shine making his eyes fire up in a beautiful hazel fury of gold and black. A fatal combination for many of the ladies, he reminded himself smiling. His eyebrows were dark with a slight curve, looking like a hawk's wings underlying more his predator aura. That, plus his tall figure with a muscular display always frowning with an all-knowing smile contouring his full lips. Like he knew exactly what was on your mind. And he did. That was his gift as an immortal. He could read thoughts and in hundreds of years not one had expected his mind search.

The people sitting in the chairs next to him moved slightly. He caught their movement with the corner of his eye. He knew humans were still restless in his presence. Some due to fear, some due to doubt… some of curiosity. Mindless curiosity. Humans were only humans to him. He decided long ago not to live his many years with the guilt of their blood so he stopped using them as food. He had learnt to live on animal blood; it was not the most nutritious dish, but it saved him of the mind burden. So many years as a vampire have thought him a good deal of abstinence and self-control when it came to his… thirst.

The doors opened and a wave of talk and giggle came bursting out of the room filling up the silence. He approached the window getting ready to greed the person he was expecting.

"You gotta be kidding me! I can't even begin to imagine what it would mean cancelling that trip! Don't wanna hear about it! I mean after a month of struggle and hitting my head against the walls to put it all together they wanna change it?! Stupid ass mother…"

The girl sprang forward caught up in the argument with her colleague. One moment later she slammed into the furniture. Or at least that's how it felt. She twisted and turned falling on her back right in the middle of the lobby, underneath the balcony window. The papers, pens and agenda flew in all directions, but nothing made more of a bang then her sudden scream and grasp on … the furniture she thought she stumbled against. It was so sunny and she always had problems with too much sun in her eyes. Made her cry and lose focus. And this thing in front of her was shinning worse than the light itself. As she lay puzzled knocked down on the floor, a hand reached and lifted her in a flash. Before knowing it, that light was all around her and this perfume invaded her nostrils, softening all of her impulses. Unwillingly she tilted her head for just a bit touching the skin. Her eyes closed in what looked like the slowest move she ever made. And next second she was down on the floor again, with the sun in her eyes, completely taken aback and somewhat ashamed.

The powerful imperial blue in his eyes betrayed the rush in his veins, his mistrust and surprise. She frowned and surged up from the floor as much as she could in that standing position she was in.

"Well, thanks… for nothing" She looked at him again. She knew who he was. And so what. "What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered in disbelief. "I wasn't the one bumping into you!"

"It's not like I wanted to!"

"Well I cannot question that, can I ?!" And he couldn't, 'cause he just realized he couldn't read her thoughts. He tried focusing. Impossible.

"Listen I don't wake up in the morning planning whom to bump into during the day 'cause I've got nothing else better to do!" Her words seemed rather harsh but her voice was playful.

He sat staring at her without a word.

"So… she stretched her arm forward. Are you gonna help me or… drop me again… or, I don't know…?" She smiled childishly.

He retracted suddenly standing so tall next to her that she had to improvise a sunshield with her hand to be able to see him.

"… you …smell!"

"I … what?!? beg your…??! Deep breathe! ok!" she inhaled then exhaled. "Surely there's something wrong with you! Yes I smell of Dune from Lancome! Idiot… Listen you know what, that's just fine, don't need to touch _me_, I can do it myself… sitting here waiting for you to do something … other than smelling _me_!"

She was pretty annoyed with it especially that she realized now at least half of the people in the room were watching and the rest were listening carefully… pretending nothing was going on.

She supported herself against the armchair behind her, ready to stand up. Before she could even perceive his movement, she was again in his arms with his breath stuck in her hair, cold and frantic.

She smiled hiddenly, more to herself and laid her lips right beneath his jaw. He froze, his hands clenching on her arms instantaneously. His words came as a blade swishing through her hair, swift and subtle.

"Playing-with-your-life!" Yet his voice did not betray the surprise of her gesture.

"Returning the favor of being _a_ _jerk_!" she said avoiding his eyes.

He let her go and stepped away assuming a safer position. She started gathering her papers under his observant eye.

"So I smell huh? I thought humans were supposed to have a sort of a flavor for you, not smell… smell of what?!"

He watched her closely.

"Particular"

"Particular as in bad?"

"As in very strong… soft… bad!"

Her eyebrows went up questioning his uncertainty. Then arched her lips into a thoughtful funny face.

"You are not a man of many words, are you? … Well, use the balcony for ventilation!" She smiled. "I'll be gone in a second"

His smile came as a reply.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I can now track you down whenever, wherever" and he touched his nose indicating that her smell was now registered in his "data base".

"Now that's making me feel special…"

Their eyes met and both smiles froze in midway. She turned and quickly left the room.

**Hide where I can find you**

Months passed by and the two met again several times, always snapping at each other whenever possible, teasing and always ending closer than both of them wanted it.

Edward believed she was living in some fantasy world, where the dark occult stories mingled with heartfelt love stories where the bad guys could actually cross over to righteousness and sacrifice it all for noble feelings such as love and care.

Bella thought he was scary enough to be attractive. She had read way too many love stories and saw too many movies about immortals falling for humans… for her own good. Yet, she believed she sensed in him that something that could make him get back to his former human feelings, something he seemed to fight constantly. Or maybe he wasn't even aware of their existence anymore.

Even as a vampire, Edward became famous through his talent as a piano player and mostly as an architect. His extensive knowledge helped him conclude profitable contracts with business men that cared less for the man's nature and more for his skills. He did have the soul of an artist, regardless of what he said. Every now and then his notoriety would cause him problems, having to "detach" himself from fans; the thought of immortality seemed to act like a drug for humans. He actually ended up saving a couple of people who were ready to give it all up for the thrill of being with him, close to him or like him. He hated it; he was no good guy, less a hero and immortality to him was an endless punishment not power.

One time coincidence brought them together at an informal gather up of work mates at a restaurant. The weather was too nice to stay inside so they all decided to have lunch on the terrace. She was positioned across the table from him and every time the wind would blow from behind her she saw him inspiring her perfume or scent, or whatever he was feeling coming from her. Even though no one else saw his gesture as being different, she did and felt embarrassed by the situation; so she gathered her hair in a tight pony tail thinking that might help. Her gesture didn't go unnoticed, putting an immediate smile on those reddish sensual lips.

But Edward could control it by now. When being around her. He couldn't help not trying to read her reactions 'cause he couldn't read her mind. And she would always dazzle him unexpectedly. She was like a drug, always attractive but feared at the same time; an expensive drug, hard to get; a taste too much of it and he'd end up caught in it. The strong chemistry in between the two of them was undeniable and he feared that if unleashed it could be deadly… for her. Vampires did not care for humans unless they cared about getting a good meal for themselves. Feeling and befriending with them was completely out of the question. Yet, he did not want to be friends with her. He was attracted by her. Physically. He blamed it on her scent. On his inability to read her thoughts. Otherwise he couldn't figure out why he felt like touching her in ways only a man could. And he was no man.

The situation became quite unbearable for Bella always feeling watched. She tried to excuse herself and leave, but one of the colleagues insisted for her to stay. She always backed off on them. Well not this time. Had they known the real reason... She agreed with a deep sigh sounding more like an impotent surrender… Edward had disappeared meanwhile. Looking forward to a moment for herself, she dropped the backpack on the chair.

"I'll be right back guys"

She slid amongst the tables and turned around to enter the back of the restaurant towards the rest room. The moment the door closed behind her she bumped into him coming from the gentlemen's rest room. The corridor was rather a tight spot to be in and she leaned against the wall, trying to put some space in between the two of them crossing paths. But just when passing her by, he stopped and leaned against her, his arms on both sides of her head. Not a word was said; just his slow breathing on her forehead while watching her carefully.

For a moment there she skipped a beat. She swallowed slowly and then met his eyes.

"I don't get it…" he whispered softly, his voice irregular with how to phrase his words better. "See, I can't read you. I can't be around you either, cause you…you have this most sweet, delicious scent… I cannot have enough of it! And yet, all I want to do _is be_ around you, protect you somehow, touch you most definitely, listen to your continuous talk… which is… not what I'd usually go for… it's just dangerous…" his face twitched for a second.

"I know… there is this chemistry. I can't explain it either. But … it's just because you can't read it… I mean me, you can't read me, that's why you must think I'm somehow different, but trust me I'm not. There's probably something wrong with me if you can't read my thoughts, so I wouldn't worry. It's just little old me being human!" Her smile wasn't very convincing to him. He leaned forward even more breathing on her eyelids, chilling her cheeks with expectation.

"If it were that simple… You attract me! Like a woman does! And that simply cannot be!" His voice was husky, deep and provocative. A smile came before a quick gasp of air… "You are food and in hundreds of years it has never happened to me to want a human other than for food, risking a close approach and worrying I could hurt you… _you_ are like morphine! I get close to you and I think of you as much as I think of your blood. You make me weary; anxious and frustrated with what you are doing to me!" He shook his head in disbelief to his own words. "You numb my brain and I forget what I am and what I could do to you. I become blind to everything around us. _This _is not good! So please make sure you keep a safe distance from me!"

She didn't even blink. She wasn't even sure of whether she was breathing anymore. This sounded more like a love declaration that a warning, yet somehow words got lost in her mind once his lips came so dangerously close to hers that she could almost taste them. She tilted her head more towards her shoulder looking for fresher air. At no avail.

He followed; his lips were almost on hers. She pushed herself against the wall even further lowering her body downwards. She realized she must've been ridiculous as he was smiling, probably wondering where else she would go. She stopped ready to face him.

But what she saw when gazing upon his face made her blanch. His lips slowly brushed against hers, barely touching.

"I can't keep my distance with you on top of me…" her words faded when seeing his eyes deepening with darker shades of blue. The very idea of him on top of her sounded annoyingly sensual to him. His growing heavy breathing told her that maybe that wasn't the best of lines to reply with.

"True…" he whispered, refraining on commenting the "on top of me" part. Bella let out a short sound of despair due to the tension, trying to resist the urge to lift her head and respond his lips with the same desire she sensed coming from him.

She needed to take action. Her hands came up on the sides of his torso pushing him away. Touching him though was another wrong move. She felt the cold stone hard muscles underneath the T-Shirt and immediately regretted it. His eyes sparkled and the bright blue sent her a silent warning signaling her approach. The pale white skin became even paler against that blue, the red lips became even more tempting than before.

Bella managed to slide enough as to escape his body and took a few insecure steps away from him. Then turned around to find him sitting in the same position as before. His eyes turned and fixed on hers and the melting power she saw in the freezing blue made her shiver. Edward wished he found the strength to smile and hit her back with his irony, letting her know that her eyes were just a mere reflection of his own desire for her. He could've just killed her and get over with this stupid torment! But then again he liked the challenge…

Bella made an effort herself to smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, you have the same effect on me" her words came as a confirmation of her eyes and the very truth of it made him want her more. But I'm pretty sure it is temporary… you'll see… just find yourself a new toy and you'll get over it…"

If she thought he was making him feel any better she had missed that mark by a mile.

"You think that's what you are for me? A toy?!"

She took another step backwards. Now his body got rigid taking a more menacing position towards her.

"I don't ever … _play_!" His tone said more than she needed to hear.

She left at once with mixed feelings as to this sudden confession; pleased to learn his addiction to her and yet furious at herself for allowing him to treat her that way. Him, the powerful one with the right to just play around as he wished. Oh, yes! He _never_ plays!!! Well, than better just stop this charade. She wasn't looking for any Prince Charming to come swipe her off her feet like in a fairy tale, less a vampire who was uncertain whether he wanted to have her as his meal or his girl.

His girl! She even dared thinking it! That could never be, I mean he was right on one thing! They couldn't physically be together! He would end up hurting her… maybe… she wasn't sure he would. That was _her_ problem!

By the time she sat back in her chair she was caught up in this mixture of thoughts. Her colleagues soon distracted her, even though she staid under his vigilant angry eyes for the rest of the lunch.

**Tempering with the limits**

"Happy Birthday you crazy girl!!! Not getting any younger are you!"

Bella smiled denying it!

"Younger, smarter, richer!"

"I love it when you believe it!" Said her friend embracing Bella strongly.

She giggled with pleasure and then reached for the phone that was now ringing probably for the tenth time!

"Ya… for me? Oh, ok… well, I'll be downstairs in a minute ok! Thanks much!"

She hang off the phone grabbing her access card.

"I'll be right back! Gotta pick up something from downstairs in the reception!" Bella waived quickly to her colleague.

Once out of the elevator she hurried towards the front desk.

"So… you've got something for me?" Her smile broadened as she saw the enormous bouquet of flowers. A combination of the most unthought-of flowers.

"Wow…" she gasped caressing one of the roses blooming in the middle.

"Wait, there is more!" the girl behind the desk smiled in her turn.

Bella's fingers reached in between the fragile petals and discovered a card. The card said "My warmest possible wishes to my scented one" and was signed Edward.

She couldn't refrain herself from almost jumping with joy, such a childish gesture she thought a moment later.

"When did they bring it in?!?"

"Oh… but he brought it like right 2 minutes ago!" The girls' eyes rolled through the reception lobby. "There he is!"

Bella's eyes shifted as in magic towards the door. And there he was right outside with his back to her, arranging his raincoat avoiding the strong wind. Bella left the flowers, didn't even bother to take a look at the other gifts and ran to the door. The drops of rain and the sharp wind made her quiver with cold. She pulled her arms to her chest trying to keep warm.

"Edward…"

She thought he hadn't heard her. But in seconds he turned around looking at her. She took several hesitant steps forward trying to look as comfortable as possible. They stared without a word. The darkness in his eyes was still and calm. Rather warm she thought.

"Thanks for the flowers… they are … absolutely wonderful" and her smile told him she meant every word.

"I'm glad you like them! I thought they fit you… a strange mixture of everything, yet …so beautiful as a whole!"

She blushed and feeling encouraged she approached him a bit more. The wind was blowing her hair in her face making it difficult to concentrate on him. Reading his face was everything to her, to know what to do or say next.

Suddenly, Edward opened his arms and invited her in. A moment later she stepped inside the raining coat and was leaning against his chest, arms around his waist, hidden from the blister howling above their heads. He looked down at her and blinked a couple times. Little rain drops started curling down his thick black hair. He would have loved to have one soft, slow, sweet taste of her lips. He tried to chase away the poisonous thought, shattering the sensory illusion and keep calm with her body so close warming his in many ways.

"I've been thinking…" his voice was so hoarse he hardly recognized it as his own.

Bella remained silent waiting for his next words.

"This is irrational… and crazy…and … we can't be together!"

Bella's heart sank lower in her chest.

"Yet… I can't do it… being without you! I need to have you around me, touch you, caress you, hold you… all these things that are so unlike everything I am!" his rapid breathing and dark looks told her he was denying the pure thought of wanting these things to happen in the first place.

Bella's reply came swiftly.

"You are incredible! There is nothing…"

"Shhhhh…" He sighed in reproach to her interruption. "You have told me so much about change and talked me so much into my human side that I am almost tempted to believe it actually exists… but I cannot truly believe it without you! You are the cause of whatever humanity in me… if any… and there would be nothing incredible without you!"

He chocked, weakened by his own words.

"Listen… whatever you are thinking of, you must be sure of it! I don't want you doing this thinking you're making some dream of mine come true!"

"Are you backing off on me now!? It took me weeks, struggling to decide whether to kill you and put an end to this nightmare or just go for this insane move and _be_ with you!" His arms tightened around her getting their faces even closer that she could feel his perfume, getting her dizzy again.

"I'm not backing off on you!" She urged the words in a prompt attempt to leave no room for doubt. "I… I just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reason! That you believe you can do this, for you, not for me. So you can stop longing … stop the hurt inside" She blushed trying to keep it less emotional, even though she had suddenly become so stressed out and couldn't give him an example of self control. She felt this was her chance to make him stay, that her life was bound to this moment and that one slight mistake could change the course of the entire story.

Edward went on scrutinizing her face with his peer sight. Then he groaned leaning his forehead on hers. His skin was so flexible yet so tomb cold. She startled slightly, for just a moment. Then raised her head so she can almost match her face with his. Their lips came close once again like back almost two months before in the restaurant. Only that she didn't plan on leaving this time.

His eyes turned from charcoal into strong blue and she knew he was getting near his "approval" limits with her. Yet she wasn't about to part from him; not this time. His breath became more irregular. She slowly closed her eyes focusing on this breathing. He must've made serious efforts to keep himself under control. In what seemed an eternity his implacable perfect lips rested on hers for a brief moment yet that light weight felt like a crush to her twirled emotions. She tiptoed and prolonged the moment by pressing her mouth over his for just a moment longer. She felt his eyes flicker underneath the closed eyelids and she knew she had won her short battle. He allowed himself to linger a bit more on her lips, dwell on her sweet taste, warm up to her soft breath…he felt the blood rushing underneath the thin skin and he lifted his head at once.

His chest was aching with an incredible desire to have more, more of her… and yet more of her blood as well. He turned his face to the sky and let the rain sooth his pain. Bella refrained from any sudden moves and just waited quietly, hiding against his chest. It was incredible. She had a vampire at her side, a beautiful, dangerous, fascinating vampire and if she had any doubts at all before, she now knew she was irrevocably in love with him.

A minute later he looked down, his face serene and… mild. And serene and mild really fit those beautiful features of his so well. He smiled.

"I'll pick you up from work… go somewhere, have dinner!"

"Dinner?!? …"

His smile broadened.

"Yes and a movie afterwards! How is that?"

"That sounds just …fine, I guess…if you're ok with it!"

His arms pressed her against him one more time before letting her go out of his safe hideaway. The rain made the recovery so much quicker.

"Now run along kid! I'll give you a call!" Took one step backwards and then in his usual vampire way he moved swiftly, unobserved between the cars and in a blink of an eye he was opening the door to the driver's seat. Bella was still mesmerized at his speed, she could hardly make out his movements, they were to quick for the human eye to perceive. Like a trace of shadows left behind him …

**Unfamiliar thrills**

The building stood tall and quiet in the scorching afternoon sun. Bella was getting ready to step out into the heat. She looked at the blurry air outside and saw the heat waves clenching on people's throats. Her face turned grim to the thought and she took a step back away from the window into the cooler inside of the lobby. She saw more of her colleagues coming out of the elevators ready for a short lunch break. They were all laughing, fearing the summer disaster waiting for them outside the 16 stories building.

Bella waived to one of the girls. Laughter intensified as she drew near the group. Still, with the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the tall black silhouettes entering the main doors. Not a minute passed by when a scream broke into the silence making everyone's head turn. The girl in the reception stood frozen, eyes wide in disbelief. The guy in front of her desk held a gun to her face, cool and calculate. Three more joined the party on both sides of the lobby, while many others seem to come from the back entrance rushing towards the elevators.

Bella and everyone else stood motionless without realizing at first what was happening. This couldn't have been a heist! This is one damn secure building; they didn't really imagine they'll pull it through with this scam! And yet, all the security, emails, preparations and drills did not get anyone ready for this moment. It seemed completely unrealistic and out of this world to be under attack by a bunch of guys with what seemed to be real fire arms and real plans! Bella's brain started brainstorming with lightning speed. The door… the exit… the panic button underneath the reception desk… the door… the exit… the people next to her and the horror on their face! No longer disbelief, just plain horror!

"Everyone get away from the windows…slowly!" The attacker's voice ordered leaving no room for fighting back.

People backed off little by little towards the walls and center of the lobby. Bella wasn't really moving; she kind of let herself be pushed around, with the crowd. She did feel like fighting with a rush of indignation. Before even settling down, a sheer noise of broken glass cracked the air above everyone's heads. In a split second the thick protection glass walls at the upper floors scattered like falling knives on the people below. A terrifying scream hurled like coming from a dying animal and Bella raised her eyes to stare upon the body falling from the 7th floor. The man stroke the front desk at such speed that the furniture cracked underneath his weight and blood got spattered on the girls behind him. The scene was taken out of a horror movie and yet this was as realistic as it could get.

Gun shots followed and one of the attackers radioed his partners asking about the shooting, telling them to keep it down with the noise. The guns silenced for a moment but soon enough at another floor they started ramming again through the thick glass, shuddering much of the upper floors into thousands of killer flesh cutting pieces. Bella covered her head, kneeling on the broken glass. She felt the sharp edges cutting through her skin. A guy tumbled onto her, reaped by the sudden fall of a metal bar from the window frames. She lost balance and fell to her side on the glass blanket. She pushed herself up again, hurting her hands in the process.

She hadn't even realized the attackers were yelling at them to sit down and shut up. She realized she couldn't focus anymore; her sight was blurring with drops of blood slowly coming down her eyebrow. Tears were suffocating her; she could no longer stand the weight of the dead guy on her body. She was bruised and cut all over and people were clanging on her to hide, run or escape the ramping fire and broken glass.

She managed to crawl outside the mass of bodies and wounded and retreated to a corner when one of the black suited men came and pointed a gun at her temple.

"I said don't move!"

She looked him straight in the eyes and for a moment she panicked, struck by an enormous fear. She twitched, her jaw blocked with fury and impotence. The guy's attention moved to one other man trying to get away. The gun changed direction and in less than a second a short flame at the end of the barrel made her squeak a terrified sound. The guy fell abruptly to the floor shot in the back of the head. Blood started spreading in the floor cracks and Bella couldn't take her eyes of it. The sweet smell of blood made her sick and its slow flow in between the broken glass hypnotized her senses. The attacker moved towards another group of people leaving her alone for a moment. She knew she had to get away. "It's just 5 of them… and one of me… how hard can it be?!?" her thoughts changed course rapidly in her mind, fixing her on a dangerous path. She knew there was a door behind her, the door towards the cafeteria. One slip and she could be safe. Or safer at least.

All of a sudden she realized everything went quiet. All so quiet. No more shooting, no more movement. Just moans. Moans and screeching of broken glass caught underneath the wounded trying to switch to a more comfortable position. The girl next to her… she hadn't even seen her there. She started crying suddenly. Bella looked at her with blank eyes. She felt her arms so weak with all the wounds and bleeding; they trembled insecurely. She worried. One of the attackers in the middle of the room told the girl to keep it down… the girl freaked out even more and made it worse. The gun went up and before she couldn't even figure her gesture out, Bella pushed the girl aside. The bullet flashed in the light before entering her left shoulder. Bella cried a short cry and then fell on the girl. The attacker frowned and kept his gun up. A moment later he lowered his hand and moved towards one of the others. Bella felt numb. Her palm was automatically pressing on the gushing wound. Her clothes were soaked in deep red blood and the stain was growing continuously. The thick liquid started rushing down between her fingers encircling her wrist, while her weak attempt to keep the pain under control failed miserably. She struggled to lift her body enough to back herself up against the wall.

She sweated profusely and she felt her cheeks burning. Her lips parted breathing fast, gasping for air. It seemed air was not enough anymore. She closed her eyes and it felt like falling in a pit of spiraling waves making her dizzy instantaneously. She forced herself into opening them back. She thought she saw a quick movement through the heavy eyelids. A flicker of blue. The lightest and deepest blue staring at her with an incredible force. Her heart quickened its step with a sudden realization. Adrenalin pumped in at a rate that pulled her back together thinking she might actually get out of this one alive. A few distant chocked screams and groans made their way to her ear.

Her head seemed to move in slow motion, she couldn't perceive what was really going on. Then there he was. Kneeled in front of her breathing nervously. He was unrecognizable. His eyes glittered with anger and hunger; his lips were pushed up front by the long sharp edged canines. The teeth around them had also grown longer, making his mouth look like that of a predator. His upper lip trembled slowly in expectation. And yet, his beauty was intact. He was just as handsome in his ferocity. His face was carved marble, no wrinkle, no twitch, no sign of any emotion.

"You're hurt" his voice hissed between the steep denture.

Bella managed to slip a feeble "I'm ok" before losing her breath to another burst of pain.

Edward immediately took his shirt of and in one move torn it to shreds improvising a bandage for her shoulder. His hand covered the bleeding wound and the moment the cold skin touched the warm flow of blood he jerked off, his jaws tighten, his muscles locked to almost self-inflicted pain struggling to resist the urge to sink his teeth in that bleeding flesh. He thought her scent was like nothing he had ever smelled. Yet her blood was sweeter than the best of wines, a vintage liquid that drove him crazy with desire. His throat burnt, drying at the scent alone, his fingers balled into a stone like fist. He lowered his head, eyes shut tightly, trying to gain control over his own senses. Bella watched him powerlessly, praying that he finds the power to resist her. She was not afraid; she just didn't want him to do something she knew he'd regret afterwards.

Edward's head came up, with the same intense blue eyes, burning like never before. He looked down at his hand, the shreds were soaked with her blood and Bella could see his fangs pushing on the lower lip to the point of breaking it. He looked her in the eyes and she could see the terrible struggle inside him. His right arm slowly reached for her shoulder again, this time pressing the material against her wound. Strands of blood rushed between his cold fingers and he swallowed painfully. He dropped to his knees and put his other arm around her to press both ways. Bella gasped incontrollable, her head tilting from one side to another.

Edward watched her face carefully, trying to keep his mouth at a reasonable distance from her neck. He felt the burnt inside and felt her burning, her face red and sweaty from the effort. He could see through her and how weak her body was, deteriorating with every passing moment. Edward knew she was loosing blood massively and that he had to get her out of there.

He backed off standing on one knee, ready to smash everything and everyone around and save her. His hand came off the improvised bandaged. A clean clear dark red blood drop lingered slowly on the tip of his index finger. His lips twitched, his eyes lost track of other movement, focusing on the little fiery trace of that one drop of blood. His hand moved automatically towards the lips; they parted already savoring the sweetness coming from in front of his eyes. Bella's heart pounded frenetically to then drop to a beat, such a slow beat that made even the world revolve at a slower pace. That drop. One drop. His lips were inches away from it when Bella his wrist!

"No Edward… no…"

Her grasp was forceless. His hand continued its journey. Bella struggled with her other injured arm, grabbing his wrist with both hands. Nothing changed. He seemed hypnotized. Bella felt as she was literally lifted off the floor, her weight feeling like nothing to his one arm…

"Edward, please stop…" Bella started pulling his hand with all her might… "Edward, Edward look at me! Stop it! No!"

Something inside him quickened and he stopped, an inch away from the tip of the finger. An inch away from her blood. His face muscles hardened, looking like he was he going to turn to stone. He dropped her suddenly and Bella fell on her back, moaning. Seconds later he had disappeared. Bella's eyes gazed at the room, but there was no sign of him. Soon enough screams were heard from the upper floors and more bodies came rushing down the broken window glass. This time it wasn't the innocent, but the attackers. Their faces showed terror even in death. Bella started to understand slowly the kind of power she was dealing with. None of them had been bitten. Yet they were all dead. Her eyes fixed on one of the bleeding faces. Colors started to mix, lines became blur and the exact shapes became nothing more than shadows. Soon everything became black; through it all she felt she levitated, supported by an immense and secure force. She lost consciousness.

Bella opened her eyes and it seemed to her like it was the most difficult thing she had ever done. Half way to being open she closed them again, pleading herself for half a minute more of rest, to then try again. Every time she glimpsed there was nothing to see. A soft light and a deep silence, every now and then noises, coming from afar. Her head fell slowly to her right. She could make out a few shapes, nothing else. Edward. His name rolled out her lips and she felt the sudden urge to get up and look for him. She managed to roll to one side and then dangling her feet on the side of the bed she pushed her body up, taking a first very insecure step. Her head felt like a rock pulling her down with every inch she conquered. Something stung her hand when she pushed forward and realized she had an IV on her hand. She slowly took the needle out, twitching from the pain. She then reached for the door knob and her shoulder ached like a bitch, twisting her body in an almost disabled position. Thank God for the chair next to the door, she barely made it collapsing heavily. She breathed in and out, rapidly, focusing on relieving the pain. She then tried again. It's just a door, she had opened doors before, it _cannot_ be that difficult even with a wounded shoulder!

One more rush of adrenaline and she was standing in the hall way of the hospital, dragging against the wall. Her eyes hurt from the sudden light. She could hear weak movements, sometimes coughing from some of the wards, a nurse or doctor running up and down the corridor. The lights became dimmer as some of the people in the waiting room were asleep. She recognized some of them as family members to her colleagues. The entire scene came tumbling down on her… the suffering, the dead… the blood… and again Edward's bright blue eyes! Where was he?

Bella made her way through the seats, dragging her feet. She stopped in the middle of the room, gazing through the window at her left. It was still dark outside. Has it been that long? Has it been hours? Or days? She frowned in confusion. She hated being so frustrated with no one around to give her details. Her chest hurt every time she took a breath. It felt like she had been battered even though the bruises and cuts on her body weren't all that bad as they felt. Few of the people around had woken up and were staring at her with painful yet trusty eyes. Like she gave them hope that maybe their beloved one would also make it. Like she did. Bella wanted to be strong enough to smile and comfort them at least with that. But her face remained motionless and her inner smile never surfaced.

When at once her eyes stopped moving; like a slow butterfly movement, she perceived it. She didn't know how, she didn't even know what it was, but she knew it was coming. Taking the corner to the waiting room was Edward. His blue jeans and T-shirt stained with blood that they had almost changed color to red. Stains of dried blood were also on his face and hands. His eyes had remained just as blue. Just as angry.

"Is this what you want?!?" His hands run down his body like in a theatrical display. His voice ironic, yet regretful.

Bella was so relieved to see him and yet so aware of how bad his day must've been. She knew it had made him more sensitive to… issues.

"I know you thought of going home to change your clothes! But you didn't, 'cause you thought that showing up in front of me, putting on this drama queen act, will impress me! Well … I'm not impressed" Bella tried keeping her voice as calm as she could. And then again she felt so exhausted. "I know what you are Edward, I've always known, so stop it"

Edward snapped just as she expected.

"I am a _monster_! Feeding on your kind! _Look at me_!!!"

"I _am_ looking and I see a man who saved me and many more today. Not much of a predator nature, isn't it?! I saw you didn't feed on those idiots who attacked us! You didn't even bite one, you just fought like any of us would've!!! And that, my dear _vampire,_ is more human like behavior than many of us _humans_ in here can display at times! What's wrong with you?! _You_ resisted _me_!"

Bella's heart was running at a tremendous gallop and she knew she couldn't hide its pounding from his sharp senses. She felt like she was left enough lung power to take one more deep breath before collapsing, but she _was not _going to let him go that way _yet again_.

"They disserved their faith …" Edward's voice broke down.

"Edward... you've been around for hundreds of years and haven't touched a soul! Those people out there are grateful to you, not scared of you. Is it so hard to understand?"

Edward looked at her half in disbelief, half with renewed anger.

"I do _not_ need their gratitude! _They_ are still food!" Bella's eyes closed for a second, and behind the closed eyelids she fought to resist a moment longer.

"Well… you know what? I happen to be one of them, so why the hell are you here for?! To feed on me? To be angry at me?... or to look after me…" the question died in what sounded more like a pleading.

Edward's chin hardened. He swallowed painfully taking a quick breath to make it look more natural. Bella realized how stiff her body had become; her sight was blurry and she felt her knees failing her. Her shoulders and belly were tight with tension, her back was curved and fists were clenching. _So she let go_. All of today's, all of this and his angry eyes that gave her no ease and no answer made her give it up. Her shoulders loosened, she leaned back dangerously, almost losing balance. Edward saw it coming and before she balanced one more time he was a breath away from her, his hands tightly wrapped around her waist. Her eyes gazed into his and he saw the heavy eyelids closing to then reveal crystal tears. One by one they rained down her pale cheeks. Edward felt powerless to that complete emotion of frailty. He had not cried in centuries. He had not felt in centuries. He had not _cared _in centuries, and yet she seemed to make him do and feel and act irrationally human for … a vampire.

Edward took a chest full of air, then ran the back of his palm down her cheek, wiping away some of the tears. They felt so warm to his cold touch. Bella looked at him and slowly her eyes widened underneath the heavy tear drops. The sun was now rising and from the back of his head and up to his beautiful eyes he was all wrapped in an aura of unimagined beauty. His eyes had lost their brutal blue to go back to the mild charcoal black. His head turned towards the window and the people in the room witnessed a rare sight. His face radiant with thousands of diamonds in the morning sunshine. Edward sighed. He turned to face her. In the mild sunlight all her bruises and wounds made her even more fragile to his eyes. So sweet, so lovely, all feminine and delicate; and yet so courageous and fierce for…a tiny human.

"You will be the death of me…" he murmured lowering his head to her forehead.

"You're comfort" she added grabbing his T-Shirt. Edward look at her in guilt, yet with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes, knowing his little theatrical act had had no effect on her. He took the T-Shirt off and put the hood back on.

Then looked at her waiting for approval. Her weak smile seemed to him sweeter than the morning breeze. He got close again, leaning her against his chest, wrapping her up to her chin in his cold arms. He let his face rest on her hair; inhaling her perfume was like taking his daily dose of medicine… Eyes closed he sat there for a couple of minutes just charging his batteries by simply holding her. When her fingers grazed his skin he remembered. Suddenly lifted her up and started walking towards the ward. As soon as he got her well tucked in bed, he gently kissed her forehead and then sat in a chair to the bedside.

Bella felt at peace watching him calmer now.

"Come … stay with me…"

"I am staying with you silly…" he smiled mildly.

"No… come here, you'll fit in" She pushed aside the bed covers trying to make room for him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You should be keeping warm; I would only make you freeze" His smile betrayed his remorse to the thought.

"I'll take my chances… come on…"

Edward looked at her unconvinced. Then he stood up, unzipped the hood, then his jeans followed right after. In nothing but his boxers he sat on the bed carefully to not harm her in any way. As soon as he was sitting comfortably, Bella rested her head on his chest, arms around him; legs crossed over his, she smiled pleased with herself.

Edward dared not move. He sat there like a statue, feeling every tiny part of her body, touching his. Feeling every heart beat, every pump of blood in her veins, her warmth. His eyes ran wild, restless, not knowing whether to resist the urge to hold her as well.

Bella sensed his indecision from the irregular breathing.

"A little faith baby… a little faith, come on" Her eyes were playful when she kissed his chin.

Edward endured the hot lips. Then she kissed his chin again. As he seemed to cope with it quite well, she advanced up his cheek, placing a row of small kisses to his skin. Edward closed his eyes and prayed that when they open they wouldn't be blue. And then she stopped.

His eyes opened and found her looking at him so lovingly that he couldn't help smiling.

"You either are very courageous or completely unconscious to what I am and the danger I am to you! You smell of blood, you smell like the best…dish I could possibly have… your scent alone drives me crazy, and _yet_ you insist on getting closer! Are you mad?!"

Bella simulated disappointment with a cute bunny face. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come on, _faith_… you've resisted my blood today… how hard can it be to kiss me! I miss it…"

Bella blushed at her own words. Edward fixed her with immense seriousness and incredible desire, giving her the answer she had hoped for. He slowly pushed himself up on the pillows, lowering her at his side.

"This is dangerous stuff to be playing with… my control is most limited around you… and I have been around too much human blood lately to be safe now…"

Bella smiled faintly. She didn't seem to mind his warning. His thoughts were kicking inside to stay away, yet somehow, his being ignored all the warnings. In one last breath of indecision he went down and took her lips with such force that Bella stiffened for a moment. She wasn't used to him being so passionate, him who was always so careful, so aware of their condition. That was gone now. His arms locked around her waist, molding her body onto his. His lips kissed every single inch of hers, his tongue slid down the corner of her mouth, to then linger on her lower lip, adding ever more pressure until his kiss was delicate no more.

Bella gasped arching her body towards his. A sharp pain bladed through her shoulder and responded somewhere in her legs were most of the bruises were, yet she cared less. Edward tasted her scent, letting it mingle with his cold breath. His tongue slowly went beyond the barrier of her teeth, touching and feeling all the hot inner corners. It did not seem enough. He felt his hands, palms wide open slide up and down her back, pulling her closer and closer to him. If he could, he would have opened up o hide her inside, next to his dead heart to keep her safe… Edward lost focus, his teeth started grazing the edges of her lips, his tongue followed shortly, parting them over and over again. Soon a ripple of sensual awareness started in certain parts of his body and pooled in his groin.

Every breath she took made him run even wilder, with her one in a million scent, her taste, that taste so sweet… he could sink in and taste, taste so much more of it. But as soon as her flavor took over his senses, his pupils turned bright blue…

Their lips parted and she thought she heard a moan coming from deep inside him. He lowered his forehead on her chest, breathing in agitation.

"Bella… can't go any further… you're too much…"

His muscles loosened and he completely covered her with his body, his face hidden to her breast.

"Bella…" his voice sounded a bit more composed. "Give me a moment would you…" He sensed her inner smile, even though it was rather hard feeling anything else other than the drum her heart was singing.

"I want more…"

Edward shook his head, trying to get to his side of the bed.

"_You_ are insane, no doubt about it…" a quick laughter lingered in the air. "I've given you more than I could ever imagine I would be able to give and yet you are not satisfied! I do not want to kill you Bella…"

It looked like he had definitely come back to reality. Edward looked at her. He could sit there and stare for an eternity. She was the only thing he could think of. He knew she had officially become his everything, and even though he did not understand, nor knew what it would be of this, he had to be with her. With these thoughts in mind, he went to the window, pulled the shades, got back in and embraced her, caressing her hair.

"Get some sleep tigress … I'll be here when you wake up"

Bella smiled to his chest and mumbled half asleep, happy with his promise.

"Remember… a little faith…" and then kissed his skin.

Edward smiled.

"You don't need faith where I'm going sweets… Hell's got nothing to do with faith… but hey, let's make a good ride of it, huh kid?! By the time I get there, I should be a hell of a candidate for a top ass position …"

But Bella was asleep. Edward wrapped his treasure closely to him. As he stared at the ceiling, it looked like the white paint wasn't blank anymore, but full of color and shapes, of dreams. For the first time in countless years, he was eager to wake up to another day.

**Rise of the King**

Bella stood still on the edge of the cliff. Her lungs filled with the rough sensations of the mountain landscape. The crevasse lying at her feet did not scare her; neither did the steep slope from beneath them. Edward was keeping a vigilant watch on her, holding tight to her body. Every now and then a gasp of wind made her hair curl around his neck and face, embodying her scent deep in his nostrils. He closed his eyes smiling. After more than half a year together, he managed to focus clearly on his purpose and things became more manageable when being around her. He enjoyed smelling her, feeling her warmth next to him every night when lying silently at her side.

"This is unthought-of … this is unreal!" Bella smiled childishly watching the evergreens bending tall in the wind. She stood above them, where no human has ever been before. Not without a helicopter that's for sure. She felt so fortunate to have him, she felt so happy and mesmerized with every little thing she discovered about Edward.

"Not in my world baby!" Edward smiled. He secured her position on the cliff edge then letting go of her, leaned back towards the abyss, with nothing to hold on to. Bella's eyes gargoyled with fear. He was leaning almost horizontally above the forest, with his feet barely touching the side of the cliff. Her hand reached for him.

"Edward…" her voice was strangled and anxious.

He slowly came back to a standing position, on the very edge of the rock. Bella breathed heavily. His smile widened. He loved it; he adored seeing her so worried for him. The feeling of her caring for him with that pure rush of blood to her cheeks blushing all over made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Well, almost man… and almost alive… But definitely lucky!

"Stay there…" He reached for her and swirled around her body as a mist, wrapping her to safety. "Even if I fall I won't get hurt, remember?" Edward's laughter didn't put Bella to ease.

"I don't want you falling no matter how much of an immortal you are! Jeeez… Consider my weak human heart when you pull stunts like that ok?!" Her body started relaxing but her eyes still worried.

Edward went on laughing, pushed her on his back and started climbing down the cliff.

"Oooohhhh…" Bella hated it when he did that. She felt dizzy and sick! Edward went on laughing facing the rock wall. He moved with the agility of an animal in its prime, scaling the cliff with purposeful ease.

"What did I tell you about closing your eyes? Come on, hide little rabbit!"

Bella grinned in his ear before hiding her face to the back of his head, arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Ok, chicken, you can let go now!" Edward sat straight waiting for her to move down his back. Bella turned slowly making sure nothing was spinning anymore.

"What?!" Her voice came out stronger than she believed it to be. "Can't stand me strangling you with all my might, oh, you powerful one!!!"

Edward laughed from the heart. Bella watched him lovingly. The last months were all about making him learn how to smile again so seeing him laugh was the best she could get.

"Well, actually I think I could've survived it… barely, of course…" his false modesty made her grin again! "But I was thinking to, you know, spring a bit, for exercise and run my way down to the camping site… and give you a lift! But knowing what a powerful stomach you've got, I… worry…" Now he was almost bursting into laughter, waiting for her to slap him back with one of those blasting lines of hers.

As expected, Bella turned his back on him and started marching stiff down the trail, towards their tent. She could hear Edward's laugh following her like an echo.

"Worried about my stomach… my stomach would be just fine if it wouldn't be for him spinning and running like crazy, pushing my guts to my friggin' spine every single time!!!!" Her mumble didn't pass by unnoticed.

Edward abruptly stopped at her side, still wide-smiled face.

"You were saying?..."

"Ahhh… shut up! I can take you on any time!" Bella felt an electric current running down her spine and hiding deep in her belly just for saying that. But still she kept her chin up, walking just as stiff.

Edward forced himself into a serious mood, even though the struggle was immense to not knock her down of her feet and show her just how much she could take him on! He managed though to compose himself, walking a step behind to keep her from seeing how badly he wanted to burst into laughter.

"Why are you walking behind me?"

Caught in the act, Edward almost lost his own battle. His forced smile said it all.

"Oh, are you now! I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face boy!! Come here you, you _chicken_!!??? Scared little rabbit he calls me, I'll show you scared!"

Edward let himself play her game and backed off a few steps, flagging his defensive position with hands wide opened.

"Oh no no, please don't hurt me human!" His eyebrow went up in false distress.

Suddenly Bella sprang and jumped on him with everything she had. Her weight made him unbalance deviating towards the ground. Inches away from the dirt he stopped, slowly levitating with her on top of him. His smile became a victorious grin.

Bella sighed displeased with the result. Her eyes turned in a query to his face. She saw that behind his grin there was focus, focus to keep them both balancing above the ground.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" she hissed more to herself...

She leaned and her lips touched the corner of his mouth.

"Hey hey… wait a minute…" Edward's smile became rather worried and his hands caught the sides of her waist. "Watch it tigress, don't play with that!"

Bella quickly changed her face to a devilish look. She had now found his weak spot. She went on kissing his lips inch by inch and felt how his focus was slowly wearing out. His hands moved up her back and unknowingly, he kissed her back letting go of his control. His tongue flickered on the tip of hers and the moment her lips parted, his body was again invaded by that uncontrollable rush of her taste and the desire to have more of her; he cracked. A fraction of a second later they both hit the ground at sound speed. Bella screamed as the dust settled on their clothes.

Edward lifted his head to look at her in reproach. She giggled as she got up.

"Uuuhhh…. I'm afraid now!!!... Uuuuhh… he is gonna get me!" And next moment she speeded down the winding path running as fast as she could. Edward shook his head before letting it fall in the dirt again.

Moments later he was on his feet looking at her getting tinnier in the distance. Before his smile actually surfaced, his body shifted into a light speed motion, where trees and earth, rocks and air were all mingled into a vortex of colors and shapeless forms. And yet, in all this chaos, his eyes were focused on the exact spot he was chasing on. Somehow the entire swirl of objects around him made sense in his eyes, his feelings sharpened to the maximum, spotting every curve in the soil, every tree branch, every rock coming out of the ground. Like an exact path was clearly winding in front of him, sounds around him making him aware of every presence in the woods. Before he could take another breath he was right behind her. The spinning stopped like a movie frame, everything moved back into place, trees were trees and rocks were rocks, only that the scenery had changed as he had moved at least a mile from where he was standing seconds ago. His arms stretched and caught her from behind.

Bella screamed in surprise. He was so damn silent!!! He lifted her in his arms laughing at her struggle and continued his speeding down hill to the camp site.

Soon it got darker. Edward came back carrying a whole tree to make fire. Bella laughed, thinking of how humanly impossible that was, to swipe a huge tree like that and just bring it home for dinner! My God! Edward got the wood ready, leaving her to attend to the fire, while he went inside the tent to grab the food. Even though he did not eat he got used to always be aware of her being hungry and brought food wherever they went. He even cooked for her a couple of times, some old recipes he had learnt during his voyages to Europe, many years ago. Bella was always grateful to see him in the kitchen, surrounded by spices and vegetables always looking like a professional cook spinning the pan around, even though he had no idea of whether his European combinations would make her survive the night. She was the perfect Ginny pig to test his food, usually ending up either with fries or with a cook book in her hand to try to fix the mess. Salads were good though.

Bella gathered the wood in one place getting the fire going. Soon enough she was struggling to blow her lungs out with making that flame sparkle… and stay alive. She had never been a natural with lighting fires, even though she had spent most of her early childhood years at the country side with her grandparents. Her grandpa especially, made fun of her Girl Scout abilities all the time.

"Crap…" the wind blew ashes and dirt all over her face. That was definitely not helping! She kneeled and tried again. Soon enough a feeble flame made its way through the branches pilled all together in what supposed to be a strategic positioning of the wood to make it burn faster. Fuckin' hell!!!

Edward watched her smiling vividly from the tent entrance. Lord she was sweet! Fighting and swearing like that bundle of branches was some real enemy. He went and picked more wood to bring next to the fire.

"I see you have no problems with starting a fire… you must've done this so many times, I could never challenge you!"

Bella hated it when he played the all-knowing game!

" Ah ya well, why don't you do it! But watch it! You don't wanna blow it too hard and set the entire forest on fire!" Her funny red face made him laugh.

"Scoop over kid, lemme show you how it's done" Edward leaned over and with one effortless blow made the fire burst. He lifted some of the branches giving the flame room to "breathe" and grow.

"See, now fire's got to breathe as well... don't pile up all the wood, you're starting a fire, not building a house" His laughter ended abruptly when she threw one of the cans in the backpack right at him.

"Violent little brat!..." Edward went on laughing… "As I always say, never trust humans and their so-called mild nature, you are the living proof!"

Bella disregarded his last remark and went on looking for food. With her eyes still on him she dug deeper in the backpack.

"You look like a dog desperate to burry a bone" Edward went on teasing her still attending to the fire.

Bella mocked at him with a frustrated look and went on searching. Where was everything?! She threw her hand deeper and felt a sudden pain. Her almost unperceived scream made Edward turn around. Bella took her hand slowly out of the backpack. She had cut her hand in one of the knives in the backpack.

"What an idiot!" Bella looked disappointed to the bleeding finger. "Always me! Why me!" She automatically took the finger to her lips and sucked the blood in to stop it from gashing out. Then she suddenly realized that Edward was now fixing her with his usual blue eyes.

Bella stood up softly, her finger still in her mouth. She swallowed dry. What now? She slowly took the finger out of her mouth, to hide it behind her back. But Edward saw it. And wanted it. There was this tinny trace of blood left on her lower lip that she did not sense as her mouth was already full of her own blood taste. But too him the thought of her nectar blood on the sweetest lips he had ever kissed was like candy and like a child he craved for it.

Edward moved towards her. Bella stood still not wanting to provoke him with any sudden moves. She trusted his control. But Edward did not seem to back off. He reached her placing his palm on her right cheek. His thumb slowly following the curve of her cheekbone, down to her chin. It was trembling, unperceivably to all others, but not to him. The flames of the roaring fire behind him drew shapes of glowing yellow and shades of black on her skin. Her moisture lips glowed in a smooth calling. His eyes were now set on her lips and her lips alone.

Bella parted them silently to say something, but did not have the time to do so. Edward swept forward and placed his mouth on hers with such hunger, she almost lost balance. His hands caught her by the waist to keep her still while his lips pressed on hers even more. The moment they were in a complete touch he tasted it. Her blood. Such a tinny trace and yet to him it seemed like it was a mouth full of the most delicious food of the Gods. His mouth lingered some more on hers without moving; he wanted the scent, the taste to go through every wrinkle of his lips before moving forward.

Bella, kept her eyes set on him for as long as she could hold it. But his lips on hers were always such an incredible touch, making her dizzy, oblivious. Especially now with danger hovering so close. She knew she had to stop him from tasting her blood, no matter how little. But she couldn't. She wanted his kiss, every kiss he could give her. He was so selfish with being close to her, being always so cautious, so full of remorse if by mistake he ever put a bruise on her. She did not care! She wanted so much more of him and making him understand that was like … well, trying to make a fire!!!

Her thoughts stopped track the moment Edward bit her lower lip as gently as he could. Bella automatically pushed her body backwards trying to avoid the contact, but his hands wouldn't let her. His lips came harder on hers, his tongue became demanding, sliding impatiently cleaning every little particle of blood. His mouth felt so soft and his search for her blood, instead of frightening her, made her even more eager to have him closer. She came back leaning slowly against him, tilting her head so that he could reach her deeper. Edward, felt it, knew what she was doing, but the bell ringing loudly in his head didn't make it across his decisive desire to have more.

He pressed her against him, her hands encircling his waist, the head falling to the side, making it so much easier for him to explore her mouth. Her flavor, her smell and her blood all in all, were like putting cocaine and methamphine together in large amounts. Took his breath away, made him lose reason and decency in thought and behavior. His teeth slowly bit her lip again; his tongue flickered one more time at the corner of her mouth, to then deepen stronger in her insides. Bella moaned and the sound of it made him forget safety, breaking that point where the human inside only wanted to make mad love to her while the vampire kicked in with a harsh lust for her blood.

Edward rushed his hands up her spine and caught her head, tangling his fingers into the long black hair. She let her head to the mercy of his hands. The playful flames of the fire made her skin shine, almost transparent to his eyes. He could see the blood flow freely beneath the skin, the veins pumping in the rhythm of her heart. His lips came down one more time, kissing her behind the ear. Then lower tracing ice cold paths of passion down her neck. His tongue followed closely, making her squeeze hard on his muscles. With one hand he slowly turned her head towards him one more time. Bella gazed at him from behind the heavy eyelids. His eyes were of a tremendous blue, his fangs had grown to their sheer terrifying size and his face was as tense as a bow ready to be released. Irresistibly, she plunged forward and placed her lips on his again. Bella molded her mouth onto his feeling the smooth edges of the long teeth. His eyes widened and a second later she almost fell forward as he wasn't there anymore.

Bella managed to straighten up and look for him. She finally saw him climbed up half a tree, feet away from where she was standing. His eyes glittered in the dark like the eyes of a savage creature. Bella's heart pounded insanely.

"Edward…"

An animal growl came up his rigid throat as he jumped off the tree and into the dark woods. Bella fell to her knees, eyes in tears. The tension and yet the immense pleasure of that moment had made her broke to despair. She wanted him so badly and yet she knew that being with him asked for caution, lots of caution. But after so long it was getting harder to bare being close to him and refrain from touching him.

She sat close to the fire crying in silence, until there was nothing else to cry. The sounds of her heartbeat changed to the sounds of the forest. She did not care, she was not afraid of the dark. She was sad and frustrated with always doing this to him. She then perceived the shadow behind her. It made her restless. Somehow she knew it wasn't him. She slowly turned on her knees to see a tall black man staring at her. His eyes… his eyes were just as blue! Another vampire! Impossible!

She jerked her body on the ground trying to get away. She managed to get to her feet when his sudden voice stopped her in her track.

"I am not here to harm you! If I were, you wouldn't be alive by now, right?" His ironic smile didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"What do you want then…"

"My name is Lucian. What? You thought Edward was the only one?" His voice seemed amused. "Noooohhh… there is a whole… hmm… family of us… _vampires_!" His voice underlined the last words.

"He never said anything…"

"Well he never said anything about many more other things, did he now?"

"I don't understand…" Bella frowned. Lucian could see that he had her full attention now, enough even for her to forget the danger and step closer to him.

"For the record, how old did he say he was?" Lucian grinned waiting with interest.

"Almost 400 years old…"

Lucian smiled widely, almost like a confirmation to his untold thoughts.

"Dear… _I am_ almost 400 years old… you're beloved Edward is almost 1,000… 984 to be more exact. Why do you think no other vampire has ventured to touch you? He is the only vampire to have showed himself to the world, something some of us consider a betrayal of our race… displaying his origins and endangering us all. His pacifist way of life, treating food like friends, has shamed many and made them eager with revenge" Lucian' eyes sparkled in the dark leading her to believe he had also experienced those feelings or still did.

"He cannot be 1,000 years old, that's incredibly much!"

Lucian laughed at her surprise.

"You've been with him more than any human has ever lingered next to an immortal, you've seen the things he can do… and yet you do not believe it?"

Bella shook her head nervously. The shock was too great for her to take it in at once. 1,000 years?!? That's just not happening! No one, I mean no one lives for that long! Even immortality seemed like a small word next to 1,000 years!

"Why…" Bella took a deep breath. "Why did you say no vampire touched me? Am I hunted down?"

Lucian watched her wickedly.

"One might say so…"

"Then? I don't get it!" Bella was now nervous and tried to keep calm as she was so interested in finding more about Edward.

"You are his girlfriend… No one touches the Prince's girlfriend!"

"Prince?!?! What Prince?!"

"See" Lucian sighed, continuing to smile "this is another part he forgot to mention" Bella watched him with fixed eyes. "Edward was, many years ago, the son of a king. That king was the first immortal. His wife was human though. Still Edward was born a vampire, inheriting all of his father's strength. But he also inherited something from his mother's human side. He remembers. He has memories. He feels, he can sleep, he can even dream. He can cry. He has… human emotions. Not as strong as his thirst obviously, but still they are there. That's why when you came along you triggered them after centuries of slumber. It is not good for a vampire to have human feelings. We consider it a weakness. Sooner or later it will lead him to an imminent destruction."

Lucian stopped for a moment to let her chew on the information he had given her so far. He moved silently shifting his position closer to her.

"What happened to his father? Where is he now?"

"He's dead"

"Dead?!?" Bella repeated the words automatically. "But how? He was immortal!"

"Immortals die too… if you know how to kill them" Lucian displayed a rather unpleased smile to the thought. "He died defending Edward's mother. His father refused to turn her mother so she remained human even after Edward's birth. When he was around 16 of age, there was a battle. Other vampires sought revenge on his father because he refused to have the vampire underworld surface during his reign. He would kill anyone that would do wrong to others, be them vampires or otherwise. Plus, the belief was that, as he was a pure blood, the father of us all, drinking his blood would change them into a better race."

Bella sat down on the ground, rummaging through the dirt with her hand. Her eyes were blank, but behind them a vivid image of what must have happened to Edward long ago started puzzling together.

Lucian sat on a log across from her watching her carefully. When he finally met his eyes he went on.

"They knew Edward's mother was the king's weak point. She was human, she was easy to kill… if they had the right opportunity. King Damasscus learnt of their plans…but it was too late. By the time he got back to the castle, his mother was drawing her last breaths. Edward had fought like a lion, most of the vampires died of his hands"

Bella sighed to the point of crying.

"Why didn't they turn her?!? They could've!!!"

"It was too late; they had almost sucked her dry. There was not enough life left in her for a transformation. As soon as she died, his father rushed out furiously to take on the vampires lingering around his property. He died in that fight. Personally, I believe he could've made it but he had lost his will to fight, once she was gone… So you see… You, my dear human, are the girlfriend of our oldest and most respected family member; The Dark Prince himself"

"How do you know all this if you're… so young?" Bella moved shifting position, trying to cope with the heavy heart beat, almost chocking her.

"Everyone knows. It's a legend amongst our kind. That's why he was the only one to show himself to the world. His powers are … limitless"

Moments of silence followed were Bella left her tears flow freely down her face. She now understood all of Edward's feelings and fears. She figured that despite his horrible vampire stories, if he ever managed to actually take a nap at her side it was because of her. And if his eyes flickered beneath the closed eyelids, it was because he was dreaming… still because of her. If he was laughing, if he was aching, if he ever did something he hadn't done in 900 years, he had done them because of _her_. She had made him weak. The sadness went beyond the unbearable. How could have she done something so terribly wrong, when she felt like this was the best thing she had ever done? How could all of this be so twisted when for her things were so simple… she was in love with him beyond reason of doubt, she would have given up everything for him, take on vampires and human alike… for _him_…

Lucian stood up abruptly. Bella did not even notice. Edward stood locked in an attacking position a few steps behind her.

Bella lifted her head.

"No… Edward, leave him. I'm still alive, am I not?" Her voice was unbelievably worn out with sadness.

Edward flanged at the side crossing through the fire in a blink of an eye to post himself right in front of her.

"I come in peace" Lucian hurried to make the remark, careful with Edward's animal conservatory instincts.

"No vampire ever comes in peace…" Edward grinned letting him understand that his trust in his kind was not to be challenged.

Lucian backed up, his posture betraying his mixture of fear and respect towards his opponent.

"I have come to warn you. The others are looking for her" His eyes shifted towards Bella still motionless behind Edward.

"I know they are on the look out… Let them try!"

"You do not seem to understand. It's not a bunch of young restless vampires looking for a rush of adrenaline. These are old, parallel sensed and deadly vampires. Having her as your pet has enraged many…"

"She is _not_ my pet!!!" Edward growled with such force that Bella startled involuntarily. "And _I am older and more powerful_ than any of you out there!"

"You've been putting everyone at risk by showing yourself to the world, and now mixing with them while you blame your own kind of using them for food. Whose side are you on? We are at the top of the food chain and it is a simple matter of survival of the fittest. Humans are food…" Lucian became courageous all of a sudden.

"I don't believe_ you _understand…" Edward underlined each syllable in his words. "I have chosen my way of life, let them choose theirs. Killing humans is not right. This is their world, not ours! We are oddities of nature, nothing more. We don't own or prey on any other creature and for sure we don't have the right to play God with the weak!"

"So you'd rather kill your own kind!"

"I will do what it takes to protect my belief! And about Bella…" Edward pointed the girl behind him. "_If any_, I mean _any _of you wretched creatures ever thinks to lay hands on her, I swear I will hunt you down like animals and slay you, like only one true dark prince can! I _am_ your king, or have you forgotten?! 1,000 years haven't changed that! I _am_ still of the house of Katthon, son of Damasscus, King of Sargon and Illyria and _you_ owe me your allegiance, don't ever think otherwise! My father was right when he did the things he did and you stand as more proof to his actions!"

"Yes, and he died because of his actions! Can't you see you're going the same way?! _She_ will have your mother's fate! Sooner or later she will have to choose sides; it's either human or vampire! Sooner or later your thirst for her blood will be stronger, it always is and denying it is foolish!!!" Lucian took a deep breath in.

Edward stopped being a vampire. He turned into a predator. His body was arched in an offensive position; his fangs cleared their way down his lower lip, the jaw muscles stretched to a maximum.

"One more word and you won't get to breathe again!" The words were hissed swiftly, for Lucian's exact understanding.

"Listen… I am not here to get a in a fight with you" Lucian paced slowly, feeling visibly uncomfortable with his situation at this point. "I am not into their games, I have my own life and your reasons and actions are yours to deal with. It is not up to me to change the world; neither of them. Just remember, not all of your precious humans are milk and honey. Same with vampires. Do not judge one as you judge them all. Your lady there, she has no idea how lucky she is… well, in a way. If there is a vampire that can keep her safe now… that's you"

Lucian managed to squeeze a smile in between words.

"There is nothing else more dangerous out there than Edward Katthon…"

As he said his last words he bowed to his king and vanished in thin air, before Bella could even open her mouth to reply. Edward had also disappeared at the same very moment yet she could see him stop abruptly at the edge of the forest letting Lucian escape.

Bella felt like her dream was slowly turning into a nightmare. Her face was overwhelmed with the flow of her tears. Edward approached her in silence.

"You lied to me…"

"I had no choice…"

"No choice?! You were the one to always tell me that there is _always_ a choice! You wouldn't want to turn me 'cause I have this human life for a choice, and I let you take that decision for _me_ when I _do_ want to become like you, to stay with you for as long as I am meant to exist as vampire or whatever else it takes to be with you!!!"

"Bella, it's not that easy! It's hard enough feeling like a freak, and even harder living surrounded by my own food! Resisting it took me centuries! Or do you think I was born with the will to resist human temptation? By the time my father had discovered that I hadn't really embraced his "vegetarian" way of life, I had already killed many. Middle Ages though proved much easier times for a murderer… too many humans were dying of plague and other such man made diseases… a dozen more every week went unnoticed by the crowds. I killed Bella, I killed like you wouldn't imagine. It took my father tens of years to train my mind into resisting the thirst and it took me centuries more to realize how right he was!"

Edward's voice halted to a full stop. He cracked and fell to his knees. He robbed his forehead with his palms, hiding his face from her sight. Bella kneeled in front of him.

"My world is coming down crushing me… My family is now in danger because of me and everything dear to me might be lost because of my doing! And I feel guilty 'cause I don't regret it, just because I am with you… I understand your struggle, your decision and I love you even more for taking your chances with me attracting all this hell on you _because of me_. But it is time that I too make my own decision. I want you to make me like you. Now. I won't be able to stand at your side, fight this war and help my family if I stay… human! Lucian was right! I will die!"

"Don't say that!!!" Edward's voice thundered down on her in desperation. "Nothing will ever happen to you, I won't let anyone touch you … I'll do everything to keep you safe…" Bella could read his obvious pain and tried to sooth him.

"Why would you deny me this? Don't you want me with you? Forever?" She caressed his cheek letting her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Bella… if you turn, _you_ will put your family in danger…" His eyes met hers in disappointment. "I need you like I need… blood" He smiled weakly. "You are my life and if I ever dream at night, I dream of you. I have put you in danger and I cannot turn the hands of time to make it better. You have a lifetime to be with me, without having to live in this on going shadow I'm in!! You deserve better!"

"Don't you even go there!" Bella took his face in her hands with such certainty and determination that his eyes widened encouraged on the thought that she still wouldn't give him up. "I want to be with you! However! Don't even dare thinking it!!!"

"Bella… Bella…" he smiled, taking her into his arms. The fire was still throwing flames in the dark, burning slowly next to them. "I am not going anywhere. The situation we're in, it's out of this world, but living without you, wouldn't be a living at all… I'll find a way to get us out of this mess. _But_ do not talk to me about you changing, cause I won't have it! I want to see that blush in your cheeks all the time; I want to hear that sudden heart beat and the blood rushing through your veins every time we touch. You'll take that from me if you turn…"

Bella silenced. She was annoyed with his request. Annoyed she couldn't get away her way. Then it struck her and her courage poured in forcefully.

"Fine! You don't turn me, but you do give me something in return! I let you get away with so much, your turn to give me something now!"

Edward already sensed he won't like it. Yet his worries were nothing next to what she had to say.

"I want _you_ to give me… a baby"

"A what?!?!?" Edward started laughing so badly, falling on his back. He then flipped back on his knees, taking her by the elbows. His eyes had become tender again, even though still blue. "_A baby_??! Like … a baby?!?"

"Yes, how many types of babies do you know?" Bella wasn't about to let him make a clean escape out of this one!

"Well, ya, I mean… do you know what it takes to make a baby?" Edward gazed at her humorously.

Bella nodded, sighing. Stubborn ass!

"No! Why don't you show me?!?! Of course I know! And I want it!"

Edward was completely astonished. She actually seemed serious. Maybe that Lucian character did do something to her; she had lost her reason for good.

"Bella, I am a vampire! Ringing a bell? Vampires don't do what I do in the first place, less making love to humans! No where in recorded vampire or human history has something like this ever happened!!!"

"Not since your mom and dad!"

Edward took in as much as he could.

"I do not want to think of that!"

"But it happened Edward! It can happen again!"

"No!!!" He stood up nervously, pacing in front of her. "It had only brought pain and sorrow! It only…"

"It only made your father proud to have such an incredible son like you and probably made your mom the happiest woman alive to be able to give your father something he thought he could never have… Just as you do now!"

Edward was perplexed. The idea of having a child … with her, seemed beyond this world, beyond belief, beyond madness. He had never ever thought of it. Yet the very feeling it gave him was… happiness, from the core of his being, just plain happiness. Bella could see it. His mistrust and yet the hidden joy he would get by holding his baby.

Bella pushed her luck.

"984 years alone and now you are here… don't stop now. You can have it all"

"At what costs?! I do not know what giving birth to me did to my mother!"

"But regardless, she did survive it! If she could survive a half vampire half human pregnancy in Middle Ages, heck, I know I can do it now!!!"

Edward's eyes sparkled for a moment with amusement. Damn she was something else!

"I am not sure I want to take any chances…"

"Edward… let's try..."

Edward looked at her, analyzing every little fiber of her face. She meant business.

"My parents were married. We're not"

Bella giggled.

"Well what do you know… I never thought that mattered to you. A religious vampire?"

"I am a catholic by birth, regardless of what I am…or have become. Marry me and I promise you we will try!"

"I have asked for a baby Edward not a new challenge coming from you!"

Edward smiled knowing this time the victory was his.

"Marry me and you might get a baby… no marriage, no baby!"

"Well that doesn't sound too fair, does it! Marry me and then _might_! Marry me and you _will_ sounds much better!"

"You're really ready to do it, aren't you?"

"Do what?"

"Marry me!" Edward underlined the words.

"Well, I guess I don't have much choice do I…"

"You always have a choice tigress, and it seems you just picked yours"

Edward smiled. Looking at her reminded him of his mother. His lips narrowed painfully. Bella became worried.

"Edward?"

"… I am afraid… I don't want to lose you!"

"I thought tying the knot brings people together, doesn't cause you to lose them!"

Edward felt encouraged by her support.

"We're doing exactly the opposite of what Lucian advised"

"Well, the hell with Lucian, he and the others are just envious!"

Edward smiled.

"We still need to come up with a plan and keep your family safe. I will handle that"

Bella remembered and grew cold to the thought.

"Don't worry, tigress. They will be safe. Not all vampires hate me. I know exactly the kind of vampires that could help"

"You want other vampires to help?!?"

"Ya, well I have a happy bunch somewhere scattered in Europe. I will find them and have them stick around for a while. They are some of my… oldest buddies" Edward felt proud to say it.

"Oldest?" It was Bella's turn to smile.

"Well, pretty old. Old enough to be trusted. Come on now, let's get you some food. You're human stomach must be turning into an animal by now"

"I just found out I've been together with the very Prince of Darkness for over half of year, that he is a sort of walking encyclopedia and to top it all off, I'm also marrying him… and you want me to eat?!?"

Edward laughed for the first time in hours.

"Well this Prince of Darkness is not gonna save you from your human needs, that's for sure"

"Actually, sure let's eat! For a future mom I need to stay fit!" Bella winked at him while getting up to bring in the food.

Edward watched her worryingly. Somehow he felt that his early victory wasn't his at all. Bella struggled with the back pack.

"So… tell me about you, My Lord Katthon…"

"Well, what would you like to know My Lady?"

"Were you ever appointed Knight? How did you get through the plague? Didn't do anything to you if the blood… was, you know, infected?"

"I was feeding on animals by then… they weren't affected! But humans…it was a different story. I was a knight… by default!" He smiled.

"Did you go to school?"

Edward laughed again helping her with the canned food.

"Middle Ages is not the same with now Bella. But I did have the best teachers of the time. I studied ancient arts. I speak about ten languages. I understand old Japanese dialects and even some Sumerian, I can decipher Egyptian hieroglyphs and I speak at least an Arabian tongue.

Bella stopped, looking at him in disbelief.

"Now I feel stupid!"

Edward burst uncontrollably into a powerful laughter.

"Kid, what are you talking about??! I may have witnessed almost 1,000 years of history, but just because of that I have also witnessed some very poor characters in people. And trust me you are a very rare specimen. You got me eating out of your palm with all my 984 years of worldly experience"

Bella blushed. Edward pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"See, now this is what I am talking about…" his thumb slowly ran down her cheeks. "Sit, eat. I will be back soon"

"Where are you going?"

"All this hustle and bustle made me hungry. If you want me to stay in the same tent with you tonight, better secure a full stomach"

"Fine... I guess… Will I be ok?"

Edward looked towards the forest like he could actually perceive its movement.

"You're safe. And I won't be far. Plus Lucian, did not really want to harm you"

"So if you knew why did you scare him that way?"

Edward smiled potently.

"It's good for the image!"

Bella couldn't help smiling. Before she could reply, Edward was gone. She went on eating in silence. He had just proposed to her. How incredible. And she had promised him a child. Wow. She swallowed rather difficultly. She was excited and anxious to the thought. She knew she could make it. She could only imagine what that would be for him and for his life.

Her eyes caught sight of the full moon hanging above the silent forest like a good charm pendant. What a strange life. And in the middle of it all, she felt safe. Both the new Edward Katthon and the old Edward Cullen loved her and that's all she needed to go on.

**Drifting with fate**

The wedding was a dream. They had ran away from the public eye who after the grand theft attack where both had been involved, had definitely taken an interest in the vampire-human love story unfolding before their very eyes.

The little chapel covered in red and white roses, sitting lonely on the edge of an Atlantic cliff was perfect. Edward was never more beautiful than he was then with his casual look and loving eyes watching her stepping gracefully on the green grass, ready to become his wife. Bella smiled happily and thrilled, trying to keep the long curls away from her face. The flowers in her hair and the bouquet she was holding tight to her chest were a gift from Edward. He had picked them up himself from the highest corners of the near by cliffs. Wild and beautiful, like her. Like their love. Her long satin dress, made room to the sunlight to enchant upon her tanned skin, caressing her shoulders and the exposed back. No princes matched her beauty divine and her sweet everlasting ambrosia scent.

Bella's mom and a few other close friends were there to enjoy their happiness. Bella's mom cried. It was all very strange to her; yet, Edward made her believe that, regardless of the situation, it will all turn out fine in the end. The "happy bunch" Edward had called upon was also there, cheering for their leader. Jasper, Emmet, Michael and Falken, they had all come from various corners of Europe on Edward's call. They had been watching over Bella and her family ever since and, soon enough, they were part of the family. They were all at least 400 years old. Bella always joked about her being the youngest in the gang.

Their woes made everyone sheer with emotion. Edward held her hand all through the ceremony and Bella kissed him for as long as her breath could take it when the priest called them husband and wife. The ring on her finger was more than she could accept. "This was my mothers'" he said upon their return from the camping trip. An ancient platinum ring with fiery red sapphire gems sparkling even in the shyest of lights! She couldn't take her eyes off it. She wore it with pride. They kissed again, not being able to part just yet. The "boys" around started whistling even after Edward's blue eyes sent them an early warning. "I want to see you, morons, doing this! With me watching and mocking at your asses!" he shouted to the bunch. "I don't see any other suicidal in here other than you. That vacant seat it's yours for the keeping, thank you!" Emmet threw back at him. "Gotta be worth it though!" added Jasper with a melancholic wishful smile on his pale face. Emmet slap the back of his head, creating a true charade of mocking growls among the vampire guests.

They danced through the night and the next morning they started the day with a good healthy baseball game, à la Vamp style, where everyone who was not a vampire could only sit, relax and take pictures. The guys did include Bella in the game eventually. The amusement was general. Edward promised her that he was gonna have that ball going for 5 miles to make sure she has enough time to outrun it and touch base. Bella nodded hopelessly. Their strikes were like thunder and some of the guests were left a bit unease with the scene. Bella made her best but by the time she had reached half way, the ball came flying back breaking the sound barrier. She fell on her back laughing. All her efforts were in vain. The game went on for another hour or so, and she finally managed to touch base once Emmet had to climb a huge tree to recover the ball. Thank God he didn't think of throwing it from the tree top, thus giving her the chance to actually make it.

The early afternoon was spent with everyone listening to unbelievable stories of life threatening situations, love and death, all sprinkled every now and then with Falken's juicy jokes. Soon enough they were getting ready to go. Bella did not know what to expect. She was so severely excited with things that she did not really care. She could feel comfortable even in a cave if Edward was there with her.

Jasper and Emmet gave them a ride to the airport. A helicopter was waiting for them. Bella looked puzzled.

"Come on! Get in! We have a long ride, and we have to get there before it gets dark!"

Bella did not comment. How Edward managed to get a helicopter for their trip, no longer amazed her. Edward seemed to be wealthier than her wildest dreams could picture it. 1,000 years of roaming through the world had definitely gave him the chance to gather more money that she could in two of her life times! She got on the chopper and soon enough they were flying above the sunny sea coast cities. When the sun was about to set, all they could see were the deep blue waves of the ocean. Bella could not think of a place where Edward wanted to take her.

"We are approaching the connection point" The pilot's voice sounded clear in the headphones. Soon they were bringing the chopper down on a small runaway. A small private jet was waiting with the engines running. Edward took Bella in his arms and ran to the jet.

"Sorry for the delay…" He smiled to the jet pilot.

"No problem, sky's clear; we will make it there in no time"

At night fall she could no longer realize which way they were flying. Edward kept talking about the guys they left behind assuring her that all humans would be safe with them and she had nothing to worry about.

"Hey… what are you thinking of?" Edward's voice woke her up to reality.

"Just wondering where we are going…"

"A very special place… a place where you alone deserve to be…"

With all the promises of this precious location where they were going, Bella's human side took over and she soon fell asleep in her husband's arms. The plane was now flying above small towns to then spring towards the deep of the surrounding woods. Soon, it made its way down to an improvised runaway in a clearing outside the forest. Edward thanked the two pilots and after taking care of the luggage, he carried his precious cargo to the car waiting for them. Bella didn't even move. The car cut merciless through the darkness with its powerful lights and before long the tall lasting ruins of a castle formed a shadowy shape in the distance. A voice inside his mind echoed fearfully from deep within…

_**W**__elcome __**home**___

_**E**__dward __**K**__atthon _

_Son of __**Damasscus **_

**Heir **and** Prince **of** Sargon **and **Illyria!**

**Home**

She awoke to the strong air and fragrant smells of wet grass, making her quiver under the blankets. Yet it was the most relaxing and pleasant feeling she had in a long time. She stretched her arms from beneath the covers and the chilling morning air made her giggle. She then realized she didn't really know where she was. She slowly peaked from between the bed sheets. The room was huge and cold. Very old looking, with stone walls of impressive size and an immense chimney where smoking ashes were still cracking slowly in the morning light. Few furniture pieces, a table with a couple of wooden chairs covered in traditional wool wove coverings. A glass bowl filled with crystal cold water and rose petals was placed on the table, with a couple of white towels next to it. Above, high on one of the walls, an arched window gave way to the sun, warming up the entire picture. A castle; she was in a castle.

She moved out of the bed and felt surprised to discover her old bunny slippers waiting for her on the stone pavement. The old canopy bed moved heavily as she lay feet on the floor. Unlike the bed or room, the bed covers were all new, made of black silk with red roses on it. She discovered a red cloak sitting on the chair next to the bed. She was fascinated with it; made her look like a princess. She put it on and crossed the room opening the heavy wooden door. She found herself on a corridor were torches lit on both sides lighting the way down the spirally stare case. Incredible! She continued spiraling down until she reached an immense hall. The hall was unlike anything she had ever seen. Not in reality at least. The room must've been a banquet hall, with incredibly tall ceilings, marble sculptures and dark brown and black marble tiles creating magnificent drawings on the floor. Many of the tiles were now broken or missing; most of them were almost covered in dirt and plants that grew in the cracks. The spider webs had overwhelmed the corners as far as the eye could see. The medieval large windows must have been a true wonder during their time, encasing marvelous painted glass in charcoal black frames. Now, all that was left were the portions of the frames, bent by rust and time.

Bella moved slowly through the center of the hall, amazed at the things around her. Then she stopped abruptly. In front of her a huge gap opened swallowing her entirely in the outside light. The end of the hall was completely missing, the walls were gone, and pieces of the window frames were hanging out like body parts torn by merciless hands. She could see the woods outside, the cliffs, the tall grass springing out in between the rocks, here and there. Bella stepped into the light and the wind blew her hair down her shoulders and on to her back. The sight was a miracle. Things like this do not exist, she kept repeating to herself. Was she actually awake?

The footsteps behind her made her turn around to see Edward slowly walking towards her. His blue jeans and grey shirt did not match at all the background. And yet him, him alone looked like he was meant to be here. The way he was coming out of the dark and into the light, made him look like a knight arising from a long distance in time. His skin glittered and hurt her eyes just like the powerful sun rays reflecting it. He sat so that she was in his shadow and could look him in the eye.

"Morning sweets…" his voice was never calmer than now, melting with the silent surroundings.

Bella watched him without saying a word. She felt like he had more to say. But Edward just pleased himself with brushing the back of his hand through her hair, and down her cheek to the collar bone. Bella inspired quickly his fragrance before the hand left her face.

"This… this is my home…" Edward sighed looking at her and waiting for a sign to tell him that she was ok with it.

Somehow Bella did not react as amazed as he thought she would.

"I did not know… but seeing you here now… it's like this entire place it's imprinted on you… like you are the missing part" She smiled when approaching him. She put her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his tense chest. She had missed the coldness of his skin transpiring through the thin shirt. It cooled her off.

"It used to be bigger, much much bigger… the castle" Edward answered her unsaid question. "People had cottages and small houses all over these grounds, down the hills and into the valley at the foot of the mountain. It was a small life, but my father made it grow and flourish, here in the mountain shadow"

"Weren't people afraid… of him?"

"Many thought of him as strange, they couldn't explain his harsh character and behavior, but they all got over it once he stood up for their lives countless times…" Edward smiled lightly. "This place is a ruin now. This hall… you cannot even imagine the long rows of tables rich with the best of wines and foods across the land, the armored nobles toasting to better times, bragging about war deeds with the ladies listening captivated to their little scams …" He smiled again. "I was never really into those kind of stories. There were few the knights that were actually as brave as they said. I was a kid. 16, 17 years old, no more. I loved to ride through the woods, cross blades with my mates and wait for my dad to return from his cross country voyages to hunt with him. We liked to hunt animals… before…we ate them" This time he tried not to smile too hard, as a sign of consideration to her human feelings. But Bella pinched his arm anyways.

"Well the woods must've been much richer with animals than now"

"Ya, the truth is that today you tend to starve out here" Edward winked back at her. He sighed, pulling her closer in his arms, slowly kissing her hair. "I wished I had something more to show you, but this is all that's left. The room were we slept last night, was my hideaway as a boy. It was one of the places my father had put together for me. It was in one of the highest towers and it was cramped with weapons and armors, drawings and horse harnesses. My mom hated it! She kept trying to have me get some flowers and curtains in there, or have some of the maids clean it up every now and then. My father and I were mocking behind her back"

Edward silenced for a brief moment. The vivid memory of his mother must've taken him over. Bella kissed him on the neck.

"It is incredible as it is!!! I am lucky I get to see something like this! Do people know that the castle is here?"

"I don't know… I don't think so, and even if they did, it is too old in time for anyone to know what or who was here. I just wanted you to… be here with me, for a little while. The car I hired will come pick us up tomorrow to go somewhere… comfy!" His smile broadened as he laid another kiss on her forehead.

"No traffic, no noises, no phone calls and yells and emails and … parents, more or less annoying friends… why would I want to go back to civilization?!"

"No running water, no central heating… no indoor bathroom…" His eyebrows were trying to make a point along with his words.

"Doesn't matter! Let's stay for a day or two more! Please!!!"

Edward was really pleased and started feeling at ease with her so eager to be in this place that meant the world and yet a world of pain as well. He hadn't been there in more than 600 years. With Bella at his side, talking of such numbers was funny. He looked at her again. The way she stood there in the light, the black hair ravished in the wind, hanging tightly to her red cloak made him feel … proud and courageous. She was his courage, his strength. Weird. For someone who could lift up a car and throw it like throwing a stone, it was strange, yet pleasant, to have such a fragile being embody his power. Smiling, he leaned over and took Bella in his arms which enchanted her rapidly, as she knotted her little hands behind his neck, slowly caressing his temples.

"Let's change you into some more fit for a walk!"

"Heaven…" Bella giggled, kissing him some more.

Their honey moon couldn't have started better. As far as Bella was concerned, if they had planned this trip to the castle better, they could've staid there for a longer time. She loved it. The landscape was pure paradise. Edward had brought in two horses and even though she had never ridden, after a few failed attempts and a belly full of healthy laugh on Edward's part, Bella managed to squeeze in the saddle and talk the horse into moving in the right direction. They walked barefoot through the clearings and Bella started, what seemed to be, singing (more of a childish screaming thought Edward laughing) while wiping her feet in the dew still lingering on the forest grass.

They chassed each other down the river bank, splashing with each opportunity, she picked flowers, looked at the tree tops admiring their murmur in the deep silence of the nature. In late afternoon they rested underneath a tree, up a cliff, from where the valley was laying before their eyes in its complete splendor. As usual, in his thoughtful way, Edward had brought food for her. Bella blushed realizing she had completely forgotten such small details. While biting hungrily from a sandwich, Edward told her how he managed to put together this little trip, getting someone from a village not far from the castle to do some quick repairs and furnish the room. It had taken him months, as he didn't know if the castle was still standing or if there was anything at all to be done in terms of repair and renovation. Bella was proud with what he had done. The place looked fabulous for a 1,025 AD castle!

The day was a blast! As the sun set above the tree tops, Bella laid comfortably, supporting her head on his chest, legs crossed with his. Not in her wildest dreams had she foreseen this. 26 years of life had not prepared her for it. Months ago she was just another girl out there struggling with every day life, thinking about the little pains of her own and of the world, never imagining that vampires existed at all. And now here she was, married to one that was tens hundreds of years older than her, but that looked like a God and was ravishing in thousands of ways possible. Nothing could compare to him and she was that happy to be with him that she almost crossed the edge into panicking she might sometime loose it. She meant it when she asked Edward to turn her too. She couldn't stand aging with him at her side, always looking like not a day had passed by since a 1,000 years ago. She wanted to be at his side always, to see him happy and fearless at all times. It was obvious she was the reason why he no longer hovered in the darkness, why he smiled, why he even laughed. Why he now believed he _did_ have a life, not an immortal existence of loneliness. Unlike that time with Lucian, she now knew _she_ was not the bad thing in his life and that's why she couldn't let him loose all that because of her human nature. The same human nature that otherwise was going to help her give him a baby. The thought burnt through her heart like a hot iron.

Edward couldn't read her thoughts, but he would sense the change in her.

"You ok?" He stroke her back, taking his time with touching the neck and back of her head.

"I am just so incredibly happy" Bella sighed.

"And yet sad"

"I am in fear…"

Edward got up, leaning against the tree.

"Fear of what?"

Bella touched his frowning eyebrows and smiled.

"Of loosing you. I can't live without you. I can't imagine this world without you and I feel that whatever I say and no matter how I say it, it doesn't really say what I truly feel about you! Not even I love you does the trick right anymore!"

Her childish smile and loving eyes made Edward inspire deeply. He dragged her body up on his and pressed his lips gently on hers. Bella, pressed even more, trying to catch his lower lip in between hers. Edward's eyes slowly turned blue. Bella knew he had now realized what she was thinking of. Edward took a chest full of air and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Bella…" he spoke her name softly.

"Shhhh… don't panic just yet!" Bella's eyes were of no comfort for him now. And the moments where his cold heart grew anxious were extremely rare.

"Let's go home…" His voice put a wave of pressure on Bella as if that was a sentence waiting to happen, she knew of it and still it surprised her.

Edward got her off the cliff and hand in hand they walked slowly next to the horses and up to the castle. The sky was a pure mélange of strong red, purple and bright orange. The bloody skies watched over them as they disappeared into the castles' long shadows.

**Beyond chance and reason**

Bella set down on one of the chairs in front of the table, soaking her hands in the water. The rose petals got stuck on her fingers and she played with them for a moment. She had changed back into her red cloak and with a surprising courage even for her, she had put nothing on underneath. She was so terribly excited. She was wondering if Edward would actually do this. She trusted he _could_, but would he?

She took a deep breath waiting motionless, still playing with her fingers in the water. She tried taking advantage of its coldness to weaken her heart beat. Tried to think practical thoughts. Was there something she had missed doing to make this night perfect?!? She had brushed her teeth as thoroughly and humanly possible. The thought made her smile. She was behaving so childishly!

Behind her the door opened slowly and Edward realized she was so caught up with herself that she hadn't realized his presence there. He watched her back slowly moving up and down with an inconstant breathing. His breath was also heavily controlled. Was he insane for doing this? Yes, he had promised her, but her life meant more than a promise. Bella was now his wife, he had to be extra cautious and extra careful to protect her from everything, including himself, just like his father had once done it with his mother. Bella was _not _going to have the same fate as his mother. Ekaterina Katthon would have been proud to see him happy. He was happy and the feeling was so overwhelmingly powerful. Edward closed his eyes for a moment. Bella had started brushing her hair staring emptily at the wall in front of her. He knew she was just as crazy about this as he was.

In a second he was behind her. Took the brush from her hand and started combing her hair himself. Bella smiled, leaning her head backwards to see him. He smiled at his turn, but she could see Edward was trying to tell her something.

She got up facing him. Her eyes darkened making him quiver inside. She left his side to move in front of the bed. There she stopped, breathed in and out and waited. Edward remained motionless for a moment, to then follow her steps. Once in front of her, he managed to look her in the eyes.

"Bella…"

"I don't want to hear it. I am your wife and you have to fulfill your marital duties… and a promise!" Her smile was weak but still playful.

Edward twitched, his lips gathering together forming an indecisive rictus. His eyes moved all over her body, head to toe. He couldn't deny it; he was ripe with longing for her body.

"Bella, what if I can't… what if I can't…"

"You gotta try"… she insisted…

Edward sighed seeing no way out of this.

"Don't you want me?"

"Are you insane?!" He suddenly turned away from her, and pacing through the room he let his hands run through his hair over and over again. Bella kept waiting patiently. Then she slowly took the cloak and let it fall to the floor. The cool air of the evening made her breasts flourish almost instantaneously. But that was nothing next to Edward's look when his eyes gazed upon her. They turned blue on the spot. The charcoal iris enlarged and gave way to the most magnificent clear sky blue. The air flew through her hair pushed forcefully by an invisible force when he approached her in his quick vampire flight to then freeze in place inches away from her skin.

"Bella… you… I can't… you are my wife damn it! I can't…"

Bella lost patience. She wanted him so badly, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Katthon, they both want you _badly_!" She pressed her lips against his with such force that Edward closed his eyes to the sensation. "So… you _can_…" her eyes spoke more vividly than her words.

Edward kept still for another moment, to then let his cloak fall to the ground, before swiping her into his arms to carry her on the bed. "I should've killed her when I had the chance, cause now I feel like committing suicide!", Edward thought while laying her body like it was the most fragile and precious treasure. His hand went up her face and caressed it gently, down her neck, avoiding going any further. As she leaned on her back she sent a silky cascade of ebony hair sliding across her breasts, the dark strands slowly reaching her waist, curving around each tense muscle in her belly like a river of black satin. Thick black eyelashes fringed his eyes, hiding the burning desire and the herculean struggle to take things slowly and not scare her. His body was a proof of ancient perfection; every line was in the right place, contouring tight muscles built for hunting, the broad shoulders carving down to a flat stomach and thinner masculine waist where a patch of dark silky hair could do little to hide his proud manhood.

The way he aligned his body, molding it on hers, made Bella react to his ice cold skin, but instead of withdrawing she drew near, turning around trying to get closer. Edward stopped her again.

"Bella… I know… listen, this may be my last moment of reason… I don't know what I can or cannot do, but just know that if I do hurt you, I… no, let me say it! If I do hurt you, I am never going to forgive myself… cause I love you beyond you're understanding and mine, you are my life, my everything and nothing can ever be the same without you… there would be nothing…"

Bella's eyes shinned with tears. She smiled then grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head down to give him the best, most passionate and long kiss she could think of. If he didn't know better, he would've said that for a second there he thought of a prayer, right before he let go of any control. His eyes turbulent blue, his lips more eager than ever.

His arms encircled her waist and pulled her underneath him, curling his legs with hers. His fingers got tangled again in her long hair and keeping her head still, he went on letting free to all of his desire, forgetting all denial. His tongue went deep in her mouth and Bella felt like melting under his cold touch. He sucked in her taste, her warm breath to then again give her more of his. He slowly bit every inch of her soft lips, up to where he felt the blood rushing under the thin skin, making the sweet pinkish color of her lips turning to dark red. His mouth twitched, but he now realized that his desire for her was stronger than his blood thirst. He pressed his lips again on hers, disregarding the constant pulse underneath, burning his skin. Bella escaped a moan and he freed her from the pressure of his hands.

He lowered his head down her neck placing a long row of chilling kisses, making Bella twist underneath his body. His hands followed shortly after, caressing down her ribs, the pale skin looking like moonlight shine under his touch. He could see the skin, the blood pulsating under his fingers and he felt the pain in his gums ready to let the fangs spring. He locked his jaw and inspired deeply. Again he pushed himself to the limits going down to her chest, kissing circles around her breasts. He stopped and looked at the dark pink nipples grazing his palms and it looked to him like one of the most incredible things happening to him. His lips caught in their cold embrace one of the soft buds and sucked in gently, to then flicker his tongue on top of it, slower and slower, making Bella arch beneath.

Her hands ran down his back and up curling in his hair, pulling with the same intensity he was sucking on her breasts. The moment she felt his teeth biting the softness of her breasts, she felt like her chest exploded with desire. Her groin was growing painful and never before had she yearned to give herself away like she did now. She tried turning so that she could get him closer, but his hands stopped her. He was not done with exploring her body.

Edward went on kissing every rib, twirling down to her belly button where he spent some more time licking every sweet portion of skin and again up to her breasts and down to her hips. He let his palms spread widely screen the sides of her legs forcing them apart as he lowered his mouth to her secret places. The hotness he could feel coming from between her thighs made him dizzy. Like a blind man following the call of the sound, he leaned downwards and kissed her very core and it felt like drinking hot lava, like a thousand smells and exotic scents playing with his senses to the point of madness. Every time he pressed his lips against the soft moisture, every nerve in his dead body would burst into a painful cry of tormenting desire of more and more. He found the center of her essence and his teeth slowly sank in. Bella cried his name out, with her back up above the bed, her fingers deepened in the silky sheets. She was spiraling down a rollercoaster of emotions, his cold lips down her core feeling like ice cubs being run down on the hot sensitive skin. His tongue was working miracles. And they had only started. She felt like smiling thinking of his earlier reluctance to making love to her; but his tongue thrust to her insides and she lost track of reality, her entire body begging him to take her.

But Edward was taking his time into enjoying the delicatessen he had in his hands. He went down kissing her legs, slowly biting on her knees, grazing her skin with his teeth. He had managed to control his fangs from coming out so far. The euphoria of tasting her helped switching focus from the pain pulsating in his gums. He crawled back to her mouth and after kissing her one more time, he rolled on his back with the grace and languor of a slowly awakening animal taking her with him. Her hair wrapped them both in a satin cocoon and every time Edward inhaled, more of her drug scent would rapidly poor through his veins. He made her lower her mouth on his. Bella obeyed and soon she was curling down his neck, slowly hissing _I love you_ in his ears. His chest was no longer just a sweet hideaway like during all those other nights they spent together. It was now her playground and she made the best of it. She touched, kissed and let her tongue place wet hot traces everywhere on his hardened and tense muscles.

Edward clenched on the bed covers, his eyes staring widely opened to the dark ceiling. The moonlight was now glittering through the window and made Bella's body look like a mermaid slowly emerging out of the darkness to imprison him in his own body, chaining his mind mercilessly with wave after wave of intense pleasure. She flipped her long heavy hair to the side and the light stroke the white skin on her breasts and shoulders making her chestnut eyes stand out on the white and black background; more delicious and devilish looking than he remembered them. He stood up slowly and dragged her into his arms.

Bella let herself at his mercy. His blue eyes were like magnets to her weak prey nature. She kissed each of them in turn; she kissed his cheeks and temples to then rest her lips on his; they were so soft, calling on her with every touch, with every wet breath lingering on between each kiss. Their communication was complete and their mutual consent made Edward turn her around, this time letting himself get on top, spreading her legs with his. Bella's lips parted as she felt the tomb cold body cover hers almost entirely, his weight sinking their bodies in the bed mattress. Edward took a moment to stop and look Bella in the eyes. His finger tips caressed her face. Her hot breath was hitting his face in incoherent waves, her body underneath his felt like an incandescent blanket, his own body absorbing the heat. He lowered his lips on hers and before touching whispered his _I love you _and his cold heart skipped that one beat that he had saved for her and her alone.

Bella's mouth searched for him but her early quest got stopped abruptly by his sudden strike. He thrust inside her with an urge so he doesn't give himself time to change his mind. Bella screamed crowning his name in one quick breath. As soon as his shaft penetrated her, Bella arched underneath him, her breasts pushed against his chest, her neck pressing towards his mouth. The inner growl she heard coming from Edward made her cling more on his shoulders, pushing her hips further against him. Edward let his entire body weight cover hers, entering her up to the very limits; Bella moaned again and again unable to control her breathing, emotions and actions.

Edward thrust more and as soon as he was all embodied in her being, a fire struck through his body at lightening speed, up his spine and into his brain. He could see a vivid image of blood boiling in hunting colors of scary yellow and orange, down to a dark red, calling for him, drawing him nearer to committing the unforgivable sin of taking a bite of her flesh. His fangs sprang like needles, his eyes burnt in the eye sockets like flaming hot coals. He looked down on her and like in a dream he felt his body move inside her again and again. Between the narrowed eyes he saw the black curls spread all over the bed sheets, saw her red lips parted with moans, calling for him. Saw his own hands ripping apart the material on the bed, leaving deep marks in the wooden frame of the bed as he was trying to keep himself away from her skin as far as possible, letting just his lower parts meet hers in rolling movements deeper and closer, turning and hardening his back muscles so that every time he came inside her the sensation would leave them both weakened.

It was all happening like in a movie where he was a simple viewer who could not control the movements of the leading actor. His arms encircled her knees and brought them closer to his waist, making his entry even deeper and more powerful. The flames dying in the fireplace were throwing playful shadows on her sweaty body and her flesh seemed like melting gold to him. He went down and kissed her; hard and passionate. Like never before. His fangs pinched her lower lip, breaking it. A thread of blood ran down the corner of her mouth and to her ear hiding in the blackness of her hair. Edward followed it with his tongue, gathering all of that sweetness.

Bella could focus on nothing else other than his body, so muscular pushing himself against her, inside her. He was beyond her dreams. He was calculating all his moves, with every thrust making it better, deeper inside her. She didn't feel his body coldness anymore; they were the same, one body moving in the same rhythm. His arms supported her weight with every push, with every movement. She was a frail touch next to his power and she would have done and give anything to stay in his power forever. She felt her lip hurt, she felt Edward sucking on her blood, but she did not care, he could have it all if he wanted it. She closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her, kissing his face, his neck and whatever part of him she could reach.

Edward pushed her legs around his waist and pressed downwards on her shoulders keeping her still for him to ease his way inside, tighter with every move. It felt so deep that Bella broke loose, her legs sliding next to his on the silky coverings.

"Edward…" his name rolled out of her lips, while the image of the room, along with its dark corners and the flames burning from the fireplace melted in unrecognizable shades. Bella closed her eyes, letting her at the mercy of his arms. She felt Edward's fangs moving slowly up her face, and into her hair. She felt his heavy cold breath, she heard the inner growl. His pumping became harder with every move, slower, but deeper.

"Bella…" her name came out deformed by the long fangs and heavy breathing.

But Bella couldn't hear him; she was so much into having him inside her that her eyes were overwhelmed with his image to make out how dangerous the situation had become. Edward felt it. His inner fire was about to burst in a thousand flames. He managed to get her by the hands and have both her wrists locked in his hand above the pillows. Bella struggled to get free and embrace him but his hold was undeniable. She felt his body arch, his legs pushing deeper in the bed mattress to then strike inside her one more time. And one more time. Each thrust at a time. So deep, so powerful that Bella cried his name each time. Her voice was like the soothing sound of rain against the thin window glass, and still, it was an irresistible calling adding to her unbelievable scent and sweet blood. Edward's head came down to her neck, his fangs so sharp and bold so close to her pulsating jugular. And then he felt it; the last struggle of his body before shuddering deep inside her. His mouth opened and his teeth sank in, locking the jaws tightly around his prey. Bella quivered to then give way to a weakened moan. Her eyes opened, to then close again powerless to the moment.

She heard his snarling, the jaw snapping. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She turned her head gently and saw Edward biting the pillow next to her head. His eyes were so tightly closed, the entire face was a grimace, his fangs deeply stuck in the fibers. Bella felt her eyes moisture with tears. She managed to free her hands and took as much of him as she could in her arms and caressed his back. Edward wouldn't let go of the pillow just yet. She went on stroking his hair until his breathing came back to normal. When he let go Bella saw the blood stains on the pillow. Her blood swept of his lips. She swallowed fearfully. Edward looked exhausted. He laid his head on the pillow remains and looked at her with naked eyes. Bella smiled.

"Faith…" his words came out so weakly Bella could hardly understand. A tear came down her cheek. Edward's eyes were smiling. That awesome blue wasn't cold anymore. His muscles tensed as he got up and away from her. Bella tried to follow.

"No … sweets… I need to go… I need to feed"

Bella saw that his fangs were still dangerously pointing out his upper lip. Edward also watched her in the dim light. He knew he had hurt her but he was running out of time now to check the damage in detail. He leaned and placed one quick kiss to her forehead, cleaning the tears off, then grabbed his cloak and ran out the door. Bella was left in the middle of the huge bed, still burning from their love making. Her body felt like it had been in a struggle, yet she still felt his warmth inside her. Slowly she laid her body back on the sheets and placed her hands on her belly. For some reason, that was the place for her to caress. She closed her eyes and then opened them again trying to stay awake and wait for him. She felt tired, yet so wonderfully complete. She saw the pillow, torn apart, the sheets didn't look much better either. She now saw that part of the wooden bed frame was broken and the remaining part was scratched still baring deep and long fingernail marks. Her eyebrow went up in recognition. She couldn't help smiling. All that strength and he managed to control it all for her.

God, how much she loved him! The thought lingered on her mind until her eyes gave up on her and closed before Edward could make it back. It did not matter; she knew he would be there in the morning. His smell was around her and she was part of him. And she hoped part of him was now within her too.

Bella fell asleep, her body still shining in the moon light, among the red roses on the black sheets. Upon his return, Edward watched her for hours before deciding to get in bed next to her. Faint bruises had already appeared on her wrists and her broken lip had swollen. He cursed himself for hurting her again. But his guilt made way for complete absolution to his immortal soul because Bella in his arms was all he could ask for and he had outdone himself in trying to keep her safe. Making love to her was like putting himself through Hell to end up in Heaven. But he liked hell, and hell liked him. It was in his veins and now she was also. His face hidden at the back of her head, her breast in his palm, her legs between his, Edward allowed himself to fall asleep and rest for the first time in almost 1,000 years.

**New Life**

They staid at the castle for two more days until supplies almost ran out. They made love that night and every other night, with Edward still acting reluctant to end up loving her each time more passionately than before. Bella was living a dream and she was pinching her arm every morning when waking up to make sure she was awake. Edward promised to take her back to the castle soon, maybe even renovate it enough to make a good living in it, if they ever felt like escaping the city crowds. For those few days life was unbelievable for both of them; for Edward more so as he almost failed to recognize his reflection in the mirror; the image of a happy confident loving vampire. The terms contradicted one another, but were no longer an impossible combination. _She_ was his light in the darkness.

Soon they were on another plane towards a magnificent island in the Pacific Ocean. They rested, took long walks under the palm trees, swam and kissed each other's salty lips; they made love on the sand with Edward's body glittering like gold under the powerful midday sun. It felt good to find out that not all vampire myths were true. She took pictures of them and Edward still passed for a God in all of them with her looking humanly disastrous at his side. Edward kept making fun of her every time she complained. As far as he was concerned, he was the oddity and she was the perfection and he never missed a chance to let her know how lucky he felt to have her by his side.

Two weeks after coming back from their honey moon, their new apartment was full with these pictures in different shapes and colors. Lots of gifts from friends along with souvenirs they had brought back from the coral reef were all mingling to form this bizarre yet warm atmosphere in their new home. But bizarre was part of the ordinary now in their every day life. Emmet and Falken visited them often engaging in childish video games which included a lot of running around the house afterwards, at least one or two broken vases and a whole lot of heavy swearing. Jasper, the more reasonable one of them all, refrained from such childish displays and preferred joining Bella's mother shopping to Edward's complete shock and amusement. Michael who had always been the silent, yet the feistiest struggled to keep his comments to himself about Jasper's latest activities, trying to focus on training and teaching martial arts in high schools. Bella was proud of her happy bunch. She only missed some parts of a more natural and human like gang; she wished she could gather them all for dinner one time, laugh and have fun. But that was just a bit more complicated with them being on a completely different diet than hers. Still, she managed with a friend's help to bring home several blood bags from a nearby blood bank and one evening asked everyone to drop by for a quick reunion.

Having them all at once in the house was like a catastrophe waiting to happen. Bella couldn't help laughing while Edward was trying (without much success) to keep them from bringing down the house. Bella brought in the Chrystal ware and two bottles of what looked like vintage wine. Soon they all stopped their running watching her with interest, now that she was poring the thick liquid. Jasper's eyes flamed at once. Bella smiled satisfied. Five tall handsome men observing her every move with the bluest of eyes thinking she had probably lost her mind somewhere in the process. Bella lifted her glass filled with cherry juice and wished them all _Santé!_ Emmet looked at her then at Edward.

"Is that what I think it is?" Edward did not have a rational answer to his question.

"Come on guys, my treat!" Bella pointed towards the glasses on the table. "Dig in!"

"She is the most kuku in the head human I've ever met!" Falken started laughing madly. He went on, picked up one of the glasses and bowing to Bella … "My Lady, I am honored to accept your graceful invitation! I couldn't possibly deny the pleasure of tasting such a delicatessen especially after My Lord Edward kept me starving on wild turkey and pigeons!" Then scooping his hand around the mouth whispered to Bella loud enough for the others to hear him "Is it B3 type? That's the most nutritious!!!"

A massive laughter blasted throughout the entire room, with Emmet rolling on the couch. Edward shook his head in complete disbelief to the scene. "Wild turkeys and pigeons… God they are turning into such a bunch of idiots!" he thought to himself, being swept by the wave of giggle and jokes around him.

Before long they were all sitting comfortable around the table, enjoying their drinks and making fun of the situation. In the middle of it all Edward caught a glimpse of Bella. She was radiant with joy and ease. He felt his icy heart fill in with pride and love for this incredible being that was finding his most secret desires to then make them come true.

By the end of the month though things changed to a less joyful status as Bella discovered her period was late. Her belly had also swollen a bit looking like she had a bad stomach and it became more obvious by the day. She dared to hope and her hope came as an unleashed reality of unthought-of happiness and mistrust at the same time: the five different pregnancy tests she had taken, they all showed the same result: _positive_. She was baring Edward's child and secretly, Bella cried in the bathroom before deciding on how to tell him the news. Had he not sensed it by now? Had he denied the thought of it?

Evening came and Bella braced herself for the shock treatment she was about to administer Edward. Edward came home just as pleased as he had left that morning. Bella hid her excitement allowing him to settle in before posting before him at the kitchen table.

"Edward… well, I don't know any other way to put this, so I'll just say it. _I'm pregnant_. And it's growing faster than a normal pregnancy… I think"

Edward didn't even blink. Her words passed him by without any trace of realization. Then they hit back with the force of a hurricane ready to unleash its windy powers.

"What?!? It _cannot be_!!!"

Bella kept her calm even though she was already hyperventilating.

"We gotta take care of it right away! Lemme call Marcus! Put something on! For how long did you know this? God, I hope this is not too late!" As he spoke he ran through the room at storming speeds not looking for something in particular. Bella stood up abruptly, raising her voice to get his attention.

"It is very possible and the only way we are taking care of this is by going to the doctor and make sure the child is alright!"

Edward stopped in his pace and stormed towards her.

"Don't even think about it Bella! This thing inside you will kill you! We have to take it out!"

Bella lost control and yelled.

"_This thing_ happens to be _our_ baby and she or he shall grow and come into this world like any other baby! Do you understand? And there is nothing that you or your vampire world or the human world or _whomever_ can do to make me change my mind! You are free to back off on me at any time! I am not asking for anything! Either you are with me or you are not!"

Edward was taken aback by her outburst. It wasn't like Bella to manifest like this. Still he knew this was too important to give up and just let her have it easily.

"Bella, don't take my mother's fairy tale for granted! It could've very well be pure luck she survived my birth! Marriage is one thing, even making love is one thing! I at least know it was in my powers to control somehow the situation!!! But this is beyond me! This I cannot control and I _will not_ risk losing you because of it!"

Bella breathed in again and again as she felt getting dizzier with the conversation. Her voice dropped steadily as she sat back in the chair. Edward kneeled in front of her.

"Baby… I am … I am so worried…" Edward dared not look her in the eye. "It's crazy, you are irrational…"

"Have some faith…" Bella tried to smile. "It's got us this far, it will get us out of this one as well"

Edward managed to look her in the face. His eyes said something different, something that even Bella recognized inside as true. But she had to go through this. Giving him a child would be the best gift she could ever lay upon him and his life on this earth would have a purpose even beyond her. If she was not to stay with him for eternity, this child would.

"Come with me to the doctor Edward… Let's take care of our baby…"

Edward said nothing as he stood up moving towards the door. He said nothing in the car towards the hospital and said nothing when they explained to the doctor their special situation. Of course that after a couple of rapid phone calls they had picked one of the best physicians they could possible get. Unfortunately he couldn't see anything at the scan as her pregnancy was obviously different. The placenta was thickened and didn't allow any view inside. They couldn't do any measuring to see how big the baby was, nor could they see its movements or the sex. It all look reddish and the doctor couldn't figure out the type of amniotic fluid the baby was in. He asked for detailed tests before going any further with speculations on the pregnancy. What he could tell them for sure was that according to Bella's calculation of her missing period the pregnancy looked far bigger than three weeks. It looked more like 3 months and he advised that they stay in close contact with him as he saw this baby coming home earlier than any other pregnancy he had ever tended to.

Time flew by rapidly and the next month got her close to delivery many times as her belly had grown beyond the early doctor's expectations. She was in pain most of the time, she had become incredibly pale and had to be put on IVs, calcium and minerals as it looked like somehow she was running out of blood. Or her blood was running out of minerals. They weren't sure of anything. Edward was furious. He didn't even wanted to approach her belly, feeling like whatever was inside was killing her and he was powerless to intervene.

Bella nevertheless endured it all bravely. She had so many needles in her arms and hands, had taken so many pills that one more made no difference to her. She slept most of the time as she felt exhausted with each passing day. But soon, when the doctors calculated the baby to be at almost 8 months size of a normal pregnancy she collapsed. The medicine and IVs weren't having effect anymore and they had to do something.

After reading the test results along with the doctors, Edward and the others concluded that, as the baby was half vampire half human, it most likely sucked on his mother's blood drying her empty. Edward twitched nervously at the idea. She was loosing blood more rapidly than the IVs could give back. Falken suggested that she is being given blood for food. Edward looked at him like he was from another planet. But the idea proved to be the best option, otherwise they risked losing her. The nurses prepared a plastic glass full with blood and gave it to Edward.

Bella was asleep in her ward, her huge belly moving slowly up and down beneath the bed sheets. He approached her silently.

"Bella… babe…"

She opened her eyes. Her face was so pale that her chestnut eyes seemed now to have this most violent color against the sheet white cheeks.

"The doctors figured that the baby is drying you empty, is somehow feeding on your blood, not on your blood nutrients. It's probably the vampire side of it that's inheriting the thirst…" and his voice blocked in anger. "It looks like the placenta is not only thick but the amniotic fluid is actually blood. So, you're loosing way too much blood for us to put it back in"

"So what did they say?" It broke his heart to hear her voice so deem and lost.

"You need to drink blood. It will get it in your system faster. It will make you feel better and put the baby at ease. Hopefully" His voice was unrecognizable too. It felt like coming from across the world, barely getting through.

Bella's lips twitched. But she reached for the glass with a trembling hand.

"Right. I'm sure he is hungry by now. I didn't know I was starving him" Her smile was lovingly and motherly, making Edward still wonder at her courage and power of sacrifice for this being inside of her. Seeing her so drawn up to motherhood made him feel at times the ease and thrill of a future parent. But only for short periods of time, after which he saw her drifting away and his reluctance and fear stroke back unceasingly.

Bella started sipping on the blood. Thank God her stomach wasn't failing her in this most cruel test! She tried to control her mind into not thinking of what she was drinking so she could commute her attention from the blood taste in her mouth. It took her almost an hour the finish the glass, but she promised herself she would do better next time. For her baby. Edward was amazed. He took the glass and as he was moving up his palm touched her belly. In a blink of an eye his mind was flashed with broken words, words coming… from inside Bella. A tinny little voice squeaking in his head. The voice of his baby! He could read minds, that was his gift… and now he could read his own child calling from his mother's womb! The feeling was unbearable and Edward fell to his knees at her bed side still holding her hand on the swollen belly.

"Edward… what happened? Edward?" Bella's face worried trying to reach his face with the tip of her fingers. Emmet and Falken had also rushed in along with two of the doctors.

"The baby… speaks… and I can hear him… love, he says love… love you mommy… he says…" and his eyes shifted to his wife's face. "He loves you… mommy, he says"

Bella's eyes were flooded with tears. Her hands came down to her belly rubbing it gently, caressing it while telling her baby just how much she loves him too and that she'll do whatever to have him there with her as soon as possible. Edward got up, eyes to the floor. He then looked at Bella and felt ashamed to have wanted his child dead. As a human Bella seemed to be ready to sacrifice her worldly existence to make him happy with the best possible gift he could ever dream of; while he was there to prevent their child from getting born. It was still hard though, seeing her in pain, suffering each day.

The blood treatment went on for another week and while she was sipping on the red liquid Edward took his time in listening to their baby. The many words and stories about how the world inside felt. He slowly became attached to the little being talking to his mind with little childish words he got to cherish so much. Two more weeks and Bella felt unease with how big she had got. She couldn't move out of the bed anymore and the pains had grown to be unbearable. The day came when the doctors decided to operate on her and have the baby taken out by caesarian. They hoped he was ready. None of them had ever experienced such a delivery and the questions about how things would happen were many. But when they lay Bella on the surgeon's table, a sudden strike through her belly made a gash of blood start flowing from between her hips, letting them know the water had broken. But it was more than that. The blood was flowing in such large quantities that Bella was weakened in a matter of minutes. She started screaming asking for the doctors to take the baby out as she felt like breaking from waist down.

She passed out a couple of times with Edward yelling around her to everyone and anyone who would listen. The doctors performed a quick anesthesia even though they were not sure if it worked. Soon Bella was motionless with little breaths pushed difficultly from between the parted lips. Edward was going crazy at her side, talking to her continuously and holding her hand. Her sweaty pale face was without expression and Edward feared the worst. A small incision to her belly and the doctors were able to retrieve the baby safely. It was all so bloody and it became bloodier as soon as the placenta was completely out. They realized then that Bella had lost an immense quantity of blood and their eyes confirmed Edward's most terrifying fears. The baby started screaming in the nurse's hands as soon as her cavities were cleaned and when Edward managed to capture sight of her he stood still for a moment. The entire beauty and everlasting perfection in the human kind was gathered in that small being. A girl. A beautiful girl, his girl, his daughter. Baring these most precious chestnut eyes, the eyes of her mother. Edward crawled back to Bella's side, slowly caressing her temples asking for her to open her eyes and see the wonder she had created. But Bella kept still. The apparatus connected to her heart failed to show her heart beat. A flat line lay across the black screen and Edward couldn't react to it.

His Bella was dyeing. His Bella was dead. The world around had stopped moving. Emmet and Falken were yelling silently at him in a motionless picture. The machines had ceased all sounds. His own breathing had stopped. A laughter giggled in his mind from afar, a flash of green burnt his eyes and he saw Bella running barefoot through the forest clearing, waving at him, her hair in the wind, her red cheeks blushing with the effort. And then he felt her sweet caress, down his cheek, a quick kiss to his forehead… Her voice in his head… _a little faith… a little faith… _

And then he felt his eyes open even though he had never closed them and he saw her face again, pale and motionless on the surgeon table. He leaned backwards and grabbed one of the syringes, ripped his shirt off and then stuck it deep in his arm. His eyes never left Bella's face, moving automatically like a preset machine. The syringe was now full of dark red blood. His blood. He approached the table again and this time everyone around him did stop moving, watching him in suspense. The needle went deep in Bella's heart and soon his blood disappeared under her skin and muscles.

He then dropped to the floor, head down, arms lame on his knees, supporting his body waist against the machines. Emmet stopped one of the doctors from running more IVs and artificial breathing on Bella. Falken took her in the ward standing guard at the door for the next almost 14 hours. Meanwhile Edward hadn't moved an inch from where he had fallen hours before.

The night was almost done and dawn was struggling to rise in the horizon. Bella's eyes opened and when they did the image she saw was clearer than anything she had ever seen in her life. She felt healthier and stronger than ever. Yet she felt like a century had gone by since she had closed her eyes. She didn't remember much. She got up abruptly and looked into the mirror next to her bed. The girl looking back at her… was her, and yet was another. More… beautiful. Pale, with long thick black hair, red lips and incredible blue eyes. The only blue she could recognize out of a thousand shades of blue. Her heart never skipped a beat. She pressed her palm against her chest. She was breathing yet there was no heart beat. Yet she felt like her white hands had no blood left in them, no warmth. How come? How come Edward turned her?

She stepped out of the ward with Falken following her closely. She could sense him now like never before and the feeling was strange. She seemed to be aware of details she hadn't realized to be there. When she got to the corridor people looked at her in such surprise that she tended to smile. Emmet pointed with his head where Edward was, but as soon as she approached the door Edward came out of the room looking like all of the1,000 years had tumbled down upon him in the past 14 hours.

He came and took her hands playing nervously with her fingers. When he managed to look at her again, Bella could see the unbelievable. There were bloody ears in his eyes, and one by one they drifted down his pale cold face. 1,000 years and he was here now crying for her like a miracle statue.

"I am so sorry… I am so sorry…" he went on and on… "I was selfish Bella. I want you for myself, I want you for myself for ever! No matter the memories, the days, the years, the everything you leave me with, I still need you beyond anything… Not even our baby can make up for your loss… You died, you died in my arms tonight and in my death I died again a thousand times" his voice was almost crying out his pain… "my life ended the moment your eyes closed. I can't be without you. I am sorry. Please forgive me for being so weak, so selfish my beautiful, beautiful Bella" For a pure vampire who had never experienced any type of human emotions since being turned, even Emmet bounced back hearing the adoration in Edward's words. Jasper was right in what he had said during their wedding day. It was worth while living… to die for the one you love. He looked back at Falken following closely a few steps behind. His smile of comfort and ease made him realize he wasn't the only one to see that what Edward and Bella shared was unique and they all desired it secretly in their lonely existence.

Bella freed her hands to cup Edward's face in between her palms. Her thumbs swept the tears away as she laid kiss after kiss on the white skin.

"And I love you, I love you a thousand times your life and mine and I will always love you with my whole being, human or vampire! I want to be with you for as long as we are permitted to be on this earth! You gave me what I wanted… There's nothing to forgive!"

Edward embraced her strongly kissing her all over. Hearing her voice, looking into her eyes, holding and kissing her was the best medicine to his broken and fearful heart.

"I was wrong baby… All the things I loved in you as a human you gave them back to me through our daughter!" And Edward smiled for the first time in many days.

"Daughter?!" Bella's eyes sparkled with joy! "I barely managed to glimpse at her before everything went black! Where is she! She looked like an angel, her voice…" Bella got so excited all of a sudden that she almost escaped Edward's embrace.

"She was with Emmet all the time. He has been acting like a true Godfather" Edward was proud of his friend feeding and tending to his daughter while he was saving his life by saving Bella's.

Bella paced slowly. Then she asked.

"What is she feeding on?"

And for once Edward did not feel reluctant to the answer.

"Blood. She is half vampire remember?" He smiled softly. "She has a heartbeat and warm blood though. She can blush!" And Edward's eyes glittered with happiness. "And she's got your eyes, and you're beautiful soft skin and …"

"And looks a lot and acts a lot like her dad!" Emmet took it over from Edward had left it, while approaching them with their precious little bundle of joy in his arms he brought for the natal unit. She was squirming between in his arms, giggling and smiling, with vivid eyes.

Bella jerked of suddenly towards them, but Edward caught her rapidly surprised at how fast her human instincts had been replaced by the vampire features and how well she used them. He tightened his hold, keeping her to his chest, facing Emmet and the baby.

"Edward!" Bella struggled.

"Not yet baby! Remember… she is half human and you don't know how to control your instincts just yet… you may harm her"

Bella couldn't understand how she could hurt her own baby that she loved more than life itself. But Emmet's protective look and Falken assuming a defensive position in between them told her they were probably right and she better be patient than do something to her child. Yet she couldn't refrain from absorbing her little rose with eyes full of love and caress.

Three more days passed by with Edward and Bella watching Emmet and Falken taking care of their little one, always watching through the thick glass of the ward. As often as possible, Edward would take their baby girl in his arms and get her close to the window for Bella to admire her at ease. She envied the three of them for doing what she wanted to do most, hold and feed her baby. But Edward promised her this would happen soon. He took her to the woods and taught her how to sharpen her senses, how to hunt, and Bella proved to be a fast learner with little reluctance to the vampire ways of being.

The weekend came and Bella was all over the place waiting for them to let her hold her baby. They had now thought of a name for their daughter: Ekaterina. Edward's eyes flickered with painful memories yet with everlasting gratitude the moment Bella mentioned his mother's name. A perfect choice she called it. In the afternoon, Edward took her to the ward. Emmet and Falken were there at each side of the bed making sure things would go all right.

"Give her some slack boys… come on!" His smile encouraged the two friends to step back and leave Bella enough room to approach her daughter. She had grown so much she couldn't believe just five days had passed she had given birth to her. She was a vivid image of her father, same refined noble features, with perfectly aligned curves, glaring eyes and creamy lips and the gentlest look of all babies. She was beyond her dreams and desires. She bent and slowly took her in her arms. She now realized what Edward had warned her about the first day she had laid eyes on Ekaterina. Her warm blood flowing underneath the light skin was giving her a rough violent urge she hadn't experienced through her few days as a vampire. The three men in the room tensed, ready to take action and swipe the baby from her.

Bella breathed in a few times, her eyes grew blue, yet she did not let go of her focus. She put it in her head that that was her daughter and she will not harm her and will protect her with the cost of her own life. Soon her muscles flexed and she relaxed. She looked up at Edward and smiled. Edward's eyes shined with moisture. The image in front of him defied the hell waiting for him from afar, when his time would come. His two angels had chassed away all of the demons inside his soul, had freed his mind and have given him back the life he disregarded for almost a millennium.

He embraced them both, while Emmet and Falken looked at each other smiling joyfully. Seeing Edward pulling off this incredible stunt was beyond anyone's imagination in the vampire world. It looked like he wasn't their king for nothing!

Months passed by since Ekaterina was born and she was growing at such a rapid pace that they predicted she would be a full grown adult in less years than they wanted her to. The thought saddened her parents who would have liked to enjoy her childhood more. But her sheer existence, being healthy and happy, was more they could hope for. It also seemed, as her uncle Jasper soon discovered, she had her own immortal gift, being able to communicate her thoughts and relate stories by simply touching someone, displaying vivid images in their minds, like a movie playing in real time. Bella too had gained the power to predict danger and unwelcome guests, thus Lucian or any other good-willing vampire, probably stood little chance approaching their home without her knowing it.

A Saturday morning, Edward prepared the car inviting his girls for a walk. Ekaterina loved to get piggy rides on daddy's back while Bella recharged countless times the batteries to their camera, taking tones of pictures of her two favorite heroes. They arrived at the airport and soon she recognized where they were going. This time she saw the thick woods where the castle was hidden, only that the castle she had once visited was different. Edward had secretly hired a company to make solid repairs to the ruins trying to keep as much of the former castle as possible. The banquet hall, the towers and the stair case, the entrance and a couple of more guest rooms were now in place; the castle shined with its former glory and the glamour fascinated Ekaterina who ran wild among the furniture pulling on the heavy velvet curtains to let the sun burst in through the high painted glass.

Bella jumped in Edward's arms kissing him all over. It was hilarious to think of this awesome place as their little vacation spot, as it was fit for royalty, but she couldn't refrain from laughing when Edward called her My Lady and Your Highness.

Ekaterina though had no problem feeling like a queen and her majesty, the little princess of Sargon and Illyria spin around on the marble tiles, in her flowery dress laughing happily.

"She has it in her blood to be a princess" Edward watched her with a heart full of joy.

Bella couldn't agree more.

"She could've only inherited it from her gifted father…" they're eyes met and sparkled with desire. They haven't been together since Ekaterina's birth.

Emmet and the happy bunch flooded the room laughing. They stopped looking at Edward and Bella. Falken acted serious.

"Ok, come on you two… a little more respect towards the kid! She's too young to be around you hot reptiles! Even she can sense the hoard of hormones bumping against the walls! Hit the stairs!"

"Ya, and I don't feel ready to explain to her just how she came into this world, especially with her … gift of retelling stories! God knows who she's gonna touch next, infecting us all with your… love!" Jasper lured the thought away with a theatrical gesture of his hands.

Bella and Edward's laughter reasoned through the halls. But the idea wasn't bad. Soon they were chasing each other up the stair case to hide in their secret chamber that they kept unchanged since their first night together. The red of the roses on the bed covers was stronger than she remembered; the petals in the glass bowl were just as soft to her touch and the fireplace still smoked with burning ashes. It was like they had never left. Their clothes came off in a flash and Edward rushed her to the bed. Skin on skin, their lips came together hastily, slowing down the pace with each breath they absorbed from each other. And for the first time there was no fear. No reluctance.

Just _freedom_. Freedom to touch; to caress; to love each other.

Ekaterina's giggles echoed from the back yard and through the open window. Edward smiled looking down on his wife, their blue gaze meeting half way and Bella recognized Heaven in his eyes.

**For some reason**_** Forever**_** was no longer enough and **_**Hell**_** had closed down **__** for the season…**


End file.
